The Swing
by Alisevv
Summary: Traducción autorizada- Autor: Anders Svartalfurinn.Severus está esperando que su amigo regrese al parque infantil, Harry quiere averiguar todo sobre Lily, y los sanadores de San Mungo no saben cómo explicar la condición de Snape.Advertencia: Slash.SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: The Swing

Autor: **Anders Svartalfurinn**

Traductor: **Alisevv**

Pareja: SS/HP

Resumen: Severus está esperando que su amigo regrese al parque infantil, Harry quiere averiguar todo sobre Lily, y los sanadores de San Mungo no saben cómo explicar la condición de Snape.

Advertencias: Esta historia es slash, es decr, relación chico/chico. Contiene spoilers de HPDH(HPRM). Quedan advertidos.

Hola a todos. Esta historia es un one shot, pero realmente largo, así que, con la autorización de la autora y para facilitar mi ritmo de publicación, voy a dividirlo en varias partes, probablemente 5 o 6. Espero lo disfruten.

La dirección de la historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

Una nueva recomendación de Undomiel24. Mil gracias, cariño, por tener un gusto por las historias tan impecable^^

**The Swing**

**El Columpio**

**Parte I**

Un viento implacable giraba a través de las hojas sobre el terreno, aullando sobre los tejados y arrastrando el humo que la chimenea de una gran fábrica arrojaba hacia el cielo. Los negros gases no tenían oportunidad. Como un hilador autoritario, el viento los torcía en ovillos de aire, finas volutas que pronto se convertían en parte de las nubes. El cielo era una manta, tejido intrincadamente en todos los tonos de gris, colgando bajo sobre la ciudad, y amenazando con desgarrarse.

El chico en el columpio desafiaba el frío y el viento. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Se mecía, más y más alto. Tierra, tejados, chimenea, el mundo se disolvía en patrones de gris, simples hilos, indistinguibles de otros. Cerró los ojos.

Su nombre era Severus, por lo que sabía. Su madre le había dicho que regresara a casa antes que empezara a llover. Su padre lo había amenazado con una buena paliza si arruinaba sus ropas de nuevo. No era el miedo a su padre lo que le tenía fuera ese día. No era cobarde. Su mamá era una bruja, y él era un mago, medio Prince. No le importaba su estúpido padre muggle.

Abrió los ojos. Tierra, tejados, chimenea… más y más alto. Era mago y no era cobarde. Saltó.

Estaba volando. Semejante a un par de alas, su muy largo abrigo lo mantuvo en el aire por un par de segundos. Aleteó atravesando el espacio, riendo; y a diferencia de las hojas, no tuvo la misericordia del viento. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, aterrizó al lado de la hilera de columpios. Sus pies se enredaron con el dobladillo de su abrigo y cayó a tierra.

Como si lo imitaran, los columpios oscilaron adelante y atrás, sus cadenas crujiendo y chirriando. Su abrigo se rasgó en la costura, y deseó tener una varita para poder repararlo. Levantándose, miró los columpios, y éstos se empezaron a mover más rápido. Ahora recordó por qué estaba ahí. Estaba esperando a su amigo. Había olvidado quien era su amigo, y ni siquiera sabía cuándo habían dicho que se reunirían nuevamente, pero estaba seguro que regresaría al parque infantil. Decidió esperar un poco más. Una gruesa gota de lluvia salpicó en su cabeza.

ººººººººº

Harry reía. El columpio lo llevaba más y más alto. Igual que un excitado dragón bebé, la chimenea de una fábrica lanzaba nubes blancas al cielo. Su mamá se balanceaba a su lado, pero antes que pudiera alcanzarla, el columpio lo impulsaba hacia atrás. Los arbustos que rodeaban el patio de juegos estaban en plena floración y el césped era verde. La luz del sol, reflejada en los tejados, le hacía parpadear. Se impulso hacia arriba una vez más.

A su lado, Lily gritó con alegría. Ella dejó ir el columpio, volando más alto todavía, planeando en el aire y cayendo suavemente sobre sus pies. Harry no prestó atención a Petunia regañando o a los arbustos donde sabía que se estaba ocultando Snape. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Lily, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. La observó levantar una flor marchita, convertirla en brote y hacerla florecer nuevamente. Oscilando levemente adelante y atrás, con los pies plantados en el terreno, observó el desarrollo del pequeño drama, y como su mamá abandonaba el parque infantil en pos de Petunia. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista, salió del terreno una vez más, sin prestar atención al alicaído chico que trepaba al columpio a su lado.

Más y más alto… césped verde, tejados brillando al sol, la chimenea resoplando.

Harry esperaba que la escena se disolviera cuando, de repente, notó una alteración en el cielo. No era el movimiento habitual que indicaba la transición de un recuerdo a otro. El cielo sobresalía como una manta extendida sobre un cuerpo en movimiento. Una agitación, y la alteración comenzó a alargarse. Una nariz pecosa irrumpió a través del cielo, una boca roja y la punta de una barbilla.

—Harry— gritó la voz de Ginny—. ¡Sal de allí!

El joven tuvo que aferrarse a las cadenas del columpio, para no ser arrastrado por la fuerte tormenta provocada por la intrusión de Ginny. Espero hasta que su rostro desapareció y la tormenta hubo cesado. Estonces, salió del Pensadero y aterrizó torpemente en la habitación de Ron, donde la chica pelirroja estaba aguardando.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó.

—Pensé que querrías saber— explicó Ginny, sus ojos fijos en el sitio donde las manos de él hurgaban en su camisa.

Con vergüenza, Harry metió la camisa dentro de sus vaqueros.

—¿El qué?— indagó.

—Encontraron a Snape.

ººººººººº

San Mungo estaba tan atestado como siempre. Cuando Harry entró al área de recepción, una vieja bruja, de cuya cabeza brotaban unos horrorosos tentáculos verdes, gritó:

—El—Niño—Que—Vivió—Dos—Veces.

Entonces, un aplauso atronador se expandió libremente.

Le alegró que el sanador Smethwyck ya estuviera esperándolo en el escritorio de información y se apresuró a seguirlo a su tranquila oficina, alejada varios pasillos del tumulto del vestíbulo de entrada.

—Señor Potter, es un placer conocerlo— comentó el medimago, señalando una silla en frente de su escritorio—. Usted se ganó, sabe— continuó con una alegre sonrisa que iluminaba su afable y ligeramente regordete rostro—, toda esa atención. Todo el mundo mágico lo adora. ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y tomó el asiento ofrecido.

—Gusto de conocerlo también. Estoy aquí para ver a uno de sus pacientes, Severus Snape. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

El rostro de Smethwyck se tornó serio.

—Para ser honesto, el paciente es un misterio para mí. ¿El Auror Shacklebolt me dijo que usted fue testigo de los acontecimientos que lo condujeron a su actual condición?

—Lo vi morir, sí. Quiero decir, pensé que estaba muerto. Cuando regresé a la Casa de los Gritos más tarde, su cuerpo no estaba. ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a la mordida de una serpiente como ésa?

—Encontramos no uno, sino dos bezoars, en su garganta y estómago, y también había ingerido más antídotos para venenos de los que nuestro experto en pociones hubiera escuchado nunca. Debió ser brillante en su especialidad. Si logra recuperarse totalmente, me aseguraré que San Mungo le ofrezca un puesto fabricando pociones.

—¿Entonces, todavía está en peligro?

Smethwyck, quien había estado sonriendo con admiración mientras elogiaba las habilidades de Snape, frunció el ceño.

—Su vida está fuera de peligro— informó, pero su ceño se profundizó—. Tuvo suerte de seguir vivo cuando fue encontrado. El Auror Shacklebolt no me dio más detalles, ¿pero supongo que usted está en conocimiento de todo sobre el rescate?

Harry repiqueteó con los dedos, impaciente.

—Tenía un traslador que lo transportó a la casa de su infancia. A los Aurores les tomó tres días romper todas las protecciones, por eso no pudieron traerlo antes. ¿Qué le ocurre?

El rostro del sanador no estaba hecho para mostrar demasiadas emociones en conflicto y se tornó inexpresivo. Ahora parecía a una de esas ilustraciones de la luna llena en los libros infantiles.

—La condición del paciente no tiene sentido para mí— explicó—. Su cuerpo está completamente curado. No habrá daño a largo plazo por el veneno de la serpiente o la fuerte pérdida de sangre.

—Eso es bueno— Harry observaba con nerviosismo la expresión del rostro del sanador.

Smethwyck asintió enérgicamente.

—Lo es. Debo hacer hincapié en ello. En cuanto al estado de su mente… No soy experto, pero incluso el medimago Strout está confundido sobre eso.

—¿El estado de su mente? No está loco, ¿verdad?

—Nosotros no usamos esa palabra— dijo el hombre—, y no puedo decirle cómo está. He visto víctimas de la maldición Cruciatus y eran más receptivas que él. Incluso una persona sometida al beso del Dementor balbucea cosas sin sentido, muestra señales de vida. El Profesor Snape no es nada parecido.

—¿A qué se parece?— Harry frotó sus manos a lo largo de los apoyabrazos de su silla.

—Nunca he tenido que enfrentar un Inferi, gracias a Merlín, pero Severus Snape es exactamente lo que imagino debe ser un Inferi. Es un hombre muerto, un cadáver respirando.

—¿Puedo verlo?

El sanador asintió, y Harry se levantó.

ººººººººº

Snape estaba sentado con la espalda hacia la puerta. Sólo los grasientos mechones de cabello que colgaban por el respaldar de su silla daban indicio de su identidad. La silla estaba frente a una pequeña ventana, y era como si el hombre estuviera observando el atardecer, un resplandor de fuego sobre la ciudad.

—Las enfermeras siempre le dan la vuelta— explicó Smethwyck en una voz baja poco natural—. No pueden soportar su mirada.

—Perfectamente comprensible— Harry intentó sonar animado, pero su voz salió aguda, como la de un vaso reventando contra la pared vacía de una habitación.

—Déjeme darle vuelta para usted— susurró el sanador, y dio un paso dentro del cubículo.

—Espere— tocó su hombro para detenerlo—. Yo puedo manejarlo.

Cautelosamente, intercambiaron posiciones. El espacio era tan pequeño que Harry tuvo que treparse a la cama para alcanzar la ventana. Se agachó frente a Snape y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Era cálida y viva. El hombre lucía extraño vestido con la bata blanca del hospital, e incluso más cetrino de lo habitual. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par; Harry pudo ver el sol anaranjado reflejado en ellos y parpadeó.

—Profesor— musitó—. Es bueno verlo con vida.

El silencio sólo fue roto por los sonidos amortiguados de la sala adyacente, pies que se arrastraban y puestas cerrándose. Snape miraba por la ventana con los ojos vacíos.

Desearía que pudiera escucharme— continuó el chico—. Hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar con usted.

El joven se alzó de su posición en el piso y se reclinó contra la ventana, ocultando el sangrante cielo. Los ojos del enfermo eran un negro vacío.

-Quiero agradecerle. Gracias por mantenerme a salvo siempre.

El otro no se movió ni parpadeó. Sólo sus regulares pulsaciones denotaban que estaba vivo.

—Espero que en algún momento podamos hablar sobre mi mamá, sobre Lily. Quizás podríamos convertirnos en una especie de… amigos.

Al quedarse sin palabras, Harry apretó una mano de Snape. Los ojos negros eran indescifrables túneles oscuros a los que no se les veía el final. Había varias puertas, todas diferentes entre si. Conducían a habitaciones vacías, vastos espacios que no contenían nada, y siempre que Harry se acercaba a una de ellas, se cerraba con un fuerte estruendo. Más lejos en el túnel, a través de una enorme puerta negra, decorada con un rústico alambre de púas, Harry tuvo el destello de unos ojos rojos en un rostro similar a una serpiente. Detrás de una puerta con la pintura blanca desconchada y una ventana rota, pudo ver una pareja peleando. Todavía más adelante, una puerta con todos los colores del arcoiris aleteó excitada cuando él se acercó, como si lo incitara a traspasarla. Del otro lado, la lluvia caía a torrentes, y estaba tan oscuro que difícilmente lograba ver. Después de unos momentos, reconoció el parque infantil de los recuerdos de Snape. El chico en el columpio, Snape, movió su mano con entusiasmo en señal de saludo, saltando y acercándose a Harry. Con su cabello y abrigo empapados y goteando, se veía incluso más grotesco que en el pensadero.

—¿Eres mi amigo?— preguntó, inclinando la cabeza y parpadeando para quitar las gotas de sus ojos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y en ese momento regresó a la habitación de hospital, ante él, los imperturbables ojos de Snape.

—Por supuesto— dijo al sanador que estaba esperando a la entrada del cubículo—. Creo que ya sé qué le pasa. Perdió sus recuerdos.

ººººººººº

Ahora estaba lloviendo en serio, y Severus maldecía el hecho de que no había ido a casa en largo tiempo. Sabía muchos insultos, algunos tan ordinarios como _maldición, jódete o mierda_, que sus padres utilizaban todo el tiempo, y algunos especiales como _por las bolas de Merlín_, que su madre sólo se atrevía a usar cuando su padre estaba en el bar.

—La maldita mierda de Merlín— repitió cuando examinó la costura de su abrigo una vez más. No había nada que hacer, su padre usaría su correa sobre él y luego lo enviaría a su habitación sin cenar. Su mamá le llevaría las sobras después. Ella mostraría en sus ojos una desesperación que para él sería mucho peor que todos los castigos de su padre.

Lo siento, mamá, lo siento— musitó, sentándose en uno de los columpios y empujando para elevarse. Tenía que cerrar los ojos contra el viento y la lluvia. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio una borrosa figura bajo un castaño, junto al cajón de arena. Debería haber confiado en que su amigo no lo dejaría solo en su sufrimiento. Saludando con la mano, saltó del columpio. La figura era un chico, de su edad o quizás un poco mayor. Llevaba lentes y su cabello negro era un desastre. Si Severus hubiera llevado su cabello así, sus dos padres lo hubieran castigado.

Era tonto preguntar, pero deseaba asegurarse antes de confiar en el muchacho.

-¿Eres mi amigo?— indagó.

El otro sacudió la cabeza y se alejó corriendo. Esta vez, cuando Severus lanzó un insulto al aire, se escuchó un trueno en la distancia.

ººººººººº

Al día siguiente, Harry viajo via floo, directamente al consultorio del medimago Smethwyck, quien le presentó a la sanadora Olive Hornby, experta en Legerimancia y Occlumancia.

—Es un caso extraordinario— comentó Hornby, una vieja bruja de tez oscura y cabello gris, peinado en un severo moño—. El paciente es un especialista en Occlumancia. Debe haber cerrado su mente antes de caer en su actual estado. Una pared de acero fue todo lo que encontré cuando usé Legerimancia con él. Fascinante.

—Es extraño— replicó Harry—. Ayer, miré sus ojos y fue como si usara Legerimancia. Vi al Profesor como si fuera un muchacho, en un entorno que yo conocía de los recuerdos que me dio antes de… cuando lo vi la última vez en la Casa de los Gritos. Pero estaba completamente solo y el clima era terrible. Todo era gris. Me preguntó si era su amigo, y yo pienso que me estaba confundiendo con mi madre, Lily, una amiga de niñez.

Ambos sanadores lo observaron con ávido interés. Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de luna llena de Smethwyck, y los ojos oscuros de Hornby brillaron.

—De hecho, fascinante— dijo la medibruja—. Lo que vio no fue un simple recuerdo, o no hubiera sido capaz comunicarse con el paciente… o mejor dicho, con una manifestación del subconsciente del paciente.

—¿Subconsciente?— repitió Smethwyck, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No es una teoría muggle?

—Los muggles tienen fascinantes conceptos sobre la psiquis, la mente. Es un campo nuevo para nosotros, y tiene sentido aprender de su experiencia.

Una sombra oscureció los rasgos de Smethwyck.

—No tiene sentido— argumentó—. Mi antiguo asistente tenía también esas ridículas ideas. Casi mata a un paciente con ellas.

Hornby levantó una mano.

—Ya conocemos todo sobre el pobre comportamiento de Pye, nos lo has recordado con bastante frecuencia. Pero no deberíamos discutir eso aquí y ahora— se giró hacia Harry—. Señor Potter, su conexión con el Profesor Snape parece ser muy cercana, para que lo reconozca incluso en este estado y le permita penetrar en su mente.

—Se lo dije, creo que me confunde con mi madre.

Ahora, ambos sanadores sonrieron, aún cuando la sonrisa de Smethwyck parecía forzada

-¿No podría, simplemente, regresarle sus recuerdos? Así se recuperaría completamente.

—Lo dudo— contestó Smethwyck—. No es una práctica poco común que un mago o una bruja extraigan sus recuerdos. Nunca escuché que hubiera complicaciones al hacerlo.

—Olvidas las excepcionales circunstancias, mi querido colega— terció la medibruja—. Si una persona pierde demasiados recuerdos mientras sufre un daño físico severo, podría conducir a una condición como la que muestra el Profesor Snape. No podemos saberlo. Nunca hubo un caso semejante.

Se encaró a Harry, sonriendo con sus brillantes dientes blancos. Debió tener una intimidante belleza siendo joven.

-Absorber los recuerdos es un proceso consciente. Su propietario debe recibirlos activamente de vuelta. No sabemos si el paciente sea capaz de hacer eso. Podemos intentarlo, pero no podemos prometer éxito.

ººººººººº

Snape estaba de cara a la puerta esta vez, saludando a sus visitantes con su mirada vacía.

—Hola, Profesor— dijo Harry—. ¿Alegre de verme de nuevo?— mostró un matraz sin tapa con los recuerdos de Snape y asió su mano—. Los cuidé mucho. Gracias por dármelos. Apostaría que se va a alegrar al verla otra vez.

El pulso del enfermo era regular, sus ojos completamente abiertos. Los recuerdos plateados cayeron en su cabeza, gruesos como la niebla matutina que caía sobre el lago de Hogwarts en los días de otoño—. ¿No quiere que ella regrese?— continuó Harry—. Yo desearía haber podido conocerla así.

El Gryffindor ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la sanadora Hornby tocó suavemente su hombro.

—No funciona. Está demasiado perdido para aceptarlos.

Los recuerdos ya comenzaban a disolverse en los bordes. Temiendo perderlos, Harry los regresó rápidamente al matraz.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?— preguntó.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer— sentenció Smethwyck.

—¿Por qué no intenta contactarlo de nuevo, Señor Potter?— sugirió la sanadora Hornby.

Era difícil concentrarse mientras los sanadores le observaban, y Harry se preguntó cómo los ojos de Snape podían ser tan negros, y si tenía irises o todo eran unas enormes pupilas, unos hoyos negros que lo succionaban.

Estaba en el túnel nuevamente, sólo que esta vez, todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Se apresuró a avanzar, buscando la entrada al parque infantil. El camino pareció más largo esta vez, más escarpado y sinuoso. Cuando alcanzó finalmente la puerta multicolor, descubrió que estaba cerca, demasiado. Trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada. No lograba abrirla, sin importar cuanto empujara y gritara.

—Déjame entrar— gritó—. Déjame entrar. Soy yo, tu amigo.

La puerta abrió con un chasquido, apenas lo suficiente para que Harry se deslizara hacia dentro. Del otro lado, rugía una tormenta eléctrica. El estrépito de los truenos y la fuerte lluvia lo obligaron a retroceder, pero cuando quiso regresar a la puerta, ya no estaba. El destello de un relámpago iluminó el parque infantil, y Harry pudo ver a Snape parado ante él, bajo un gran árbol.

—No eres mi amigo— dijo entre dos truenos—. Los amigos no se alejan corriendo.

—Siento haberlo hecho. Tuve que irme. Había olvidado algo. Pero ya estoy aquí.

Era inquietante cuanto se parecía el joven a un Snape más viejo cuando alzaba una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer en esta encantadora tarde que estar aquí, conmigo?— preguntó, el disparo de un relámpago acentuando sus palabras.

Harry sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Podríamos ir a otro sitio?— sugirió—. ¿No conoces un lugar un poco más seco?

—Acompáñame.

Lo siguió, chapoteando entre charcos, césped húmedo y fango. Cuando alcanzaron el refugio de una parada de autobús, a dos calles de allí, la tormenta había cesado y la lluvia se había convertido en apenas una llovizna.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó Snape, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro mojado.

—Harry. Harry P… Harry Evans.

—Encantado de conocerte, Harry Evans, yo soy Severus. El apellido de mi padre es Snape, pero mi madre era una Prince— estrecharon sus manos y Harry contuvo una sonrisa al ver la seria expresión del delgado rostro del otro—. ¿Eres un mago?— continuó interrogándolo.

El Gryffindor asintió.

-Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Cómo podías saberlo? Los magos y brujas no lucen muy diferentes de los muggles.

—No sé— Snape se encogió de hombros—. Pero tuve razón— sonrió—. Aunque es extraño, nunca escuche que hubiera gente mágica por aquí.

—Mis padres eran del Valle Godric. Están muertos.

—Lo lamento.

Harry movió la cabeza.

—Ey, estás jodidamente mojado— comentó, tratando de evitar otra ducha de gotas del cabello de Snape.

—Tú también estás jodidamente mojado— replicó, aunque dejó de moverse como un animal empapado.

Por mucho rato, ambos permanecieron allí, temblando por el frío y sin saber qué decir o hacer. Finalmente, el de ojos negros rompió el silencio, frotando sus brazos.

-Es muy estúpido que no podamos tener una varita.

—Espera— pidió Harry. Debería haber pensado en un hechizo de aire caliente antes. Pero, cuando buscó su varita, sólo encontró su brazo desnudo. Mirándose a si mismo, notó que era mucho más pequeño, y sus ropas no eran las propias. Llevaba una franela con brillantes flores color naranja, una chaqueta de pana, y uno vaqueros con bota de campana. El rostro que lo miraba desde el reflejo del panel de vidrio de la parada de autobús era el de un niño.

-Por las bolas de Merlín— exclamó. Debía lucir como un idiota, a juzgar por la amplia sonrisa de Snape—. Tengo que irme. ¿Quieres que nos reunamos de nuevo?

—Claro—. Aceptó el otro—. En todo caso, ¿dónde te estás quedando?

—Con unos parientes muggles de mi mamá— contestó Harry—. ¿Mañana? ¿Mismo lugar, misma hora?

Asintieron uno al otro y Harry regresó al pequeño cubículo de San Mungo. Snape, en su silla, lucía tan deprimente como su entorno, y Harry tomó una rápida decisión.

—Me lo voy a llevar conmigo— dijo a los sanadores. Las sonrisas de ellos nunca titubearon.

Continuará ….

Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte de esta historia, ya me contarán qué les parece

Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima actualización.


	2. Parte II

Titulo: The Swing

Autor: bAnders Svartalfurinn/b

Traductor: bAlisevv/b

Pareja: SS/HP

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**The Swing**

**El Columpio**

**Parte II**

—Sabe, Profesor, no fue fácil sacarlo de allí. La sanadora Hornby quería mantenerlo en San Mungo para estudiarlo. Incluso me pidió permiso para usar Legeremancia sobre mí, para ver mis recuerdos de su _subconsciente_. Los Aurores tampoco querían dejarlo ir. Decían que necesitaban investigar mas a fondo su papel en la guerra antes de permitirle dejar su custodia. Tuve que usar toda mi influencia como _El Niño Que Vivió Dos Veces_. Fue horrible, se lo aseguro, aunque probablemente me acuse de disfrutar mi estatus de celebridad. Aún así, espero que usted lo valore.

Harry miró al silencioso hombre ante él. Snape estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. La bata blanca de hospital había desaparecido y vestía una túnica negra que recordaba su antiguo atuendo. Mientras le abotonaba los puños, el joven continuó hablando a su callado invitado.

-Prefería que sus túnicas fueran negras y austeras, ¿verdad, Profesor? Ésta es menos elegante que las que llevaba en la escuela, pero honestamente, se ve estupendo. Verá, tiene que ser un tanto holgada para permitirme un fácil acceso a su cuerpo cuando deba ocuparme de usted. Esa también es la razón de que no pueda llevar ropa interior. Pero no se preocupe, señor, las enfermeras me enseñaron todo. Dijeron que yo tenía un talento natural. Me explicaron como utilizar el encantamiento para humedecer sus ojos cada hora. ¿Se siente bien?

Movió su varita y observó como una película de humedad cubría los ojos del hombre. Brillando bajo la luz del fuego, se veían vivos y amenazadores.

-No me mire así— musitó—. Le prometo que lo cuidaré bien. Puedo proveer todas sus necesidades, y me aseguraré que esté listo para aceptar sus recuerdos de regreso. Muy pronto volverá a ser el de antes. Lo prometo.

Tomando la mano del hombre, el pulso constante y tranquilo, Harry se enfocó en los ojos de Snape.

-Espero que seamos capaces de hablar más adelante— comentó—. Y ahora, por favor, discúlpeme. Tengo una cita con su yo más joven,

ººººººººº

Severus estaba contento. Se encontraba acostado en un banco de madera al lado del cajón de arena, y el sol estaba brillando en su panza llena. Cuando había ido a su casa el día anterior, su padre estaba en el bar. Su mamá no estaba molesta en absoluto. Le había enseñado un hechizo para reparar toda clase de cosas y le mostró cómo encantar sus ropas para que estuvieran limpias y secas. Después, habían preparado una poción juntos. Eso hizo que se le quemara la cena, pero a ella no le importó ni un poco. Había resultado divertido desvanecerla y lanzar un Accio para conseguir huevos frescos del patio trasero de los vecinos. Su mamá había reído y le había hecho prometer que no diría nada a su padre… como si él fuera a hacer tal cosa. En la mañana, su padre todavía dormía cuando Severus se levantó, y su mamá había hecho emparedados para él y su amigo.

Dejando que su brazo colgara del banco sintió la arena, todavía húmeda bajo sus dedos. Ramitas y ramas, restos de la tormenta, estaban dispersos por todas partes. Tomó una rama del tamaño de una varita y removió las hojas.

—_Accio Fag_ (*)— dijo, apuntando a un montón de colillas de cigarrillo que estaban bajo el banco próximo.

—Ey, ahí, no me hechices— Harry estaba parado bajo el castaño, sonriendo, su cabello tan desordenado como siempre

—Ey— Severus se levantó del banco—. ¿Quieres jugar a duelo?— preguntó, levantando otra rama y lanzándosela.

Ambos se hicieron una reverencia desde las esquinas opuestas del cajón de arena. Severus contó hasta tres y Harry gritó:

—_Tarantallegra._

Severus puso todo su esfuerzo en sacudir las piernas, imitando un baile frenético. Aún así, nunca perdió de vista a Harry, quien estaba doblado de la risa.

—_Expeliarmus_— gritó Severus, y después de un breve momento, y el chico de ojos verdes dejó de reír y lanzó lejos su rama—. _Crucio_— exclamó de nuevo Severus, esperando que su amigo se tirara al piso y se retorciera como si estuviera en agonía. Al principio, Harry no reaccionó en absoluto. Pero antes que Severus pudiera explicar el maleficio y disculparse por asumir que el otro conocía magia tan avanzada, Harry se había lanzado sobre él y lo había derribado.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— su rostro estaba rojo y los ojos verdes relampagueaban tras los cristales.

—No te alteres así. Es sólo un juego— trató de empujarlo para apartarlo, pero el pequeño muchacho era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—El Cruciatus no es un juego.

—Merlín, ¿qué pasa contigo?— Severus estaba realmente enojado ahora. Se liberó del agarre del otro y se retiró a su banco—. Mi mamá se lo hace a mi padre todo el tiempo.

Harry se le acercó de inmediato.

—¿Tu mamá usa el Cruciatus con tu papa?— preguntó con una voz extrañamente aguda.

—No es en serio, por supuesto. Ella apunta su cuchara de cocina hacia él, o un batidor, y lo dice en voz baja cuando él está comiendo o leyendo el periódico. Yo le pregunté qué significaba y ella lo demostró con una rata— recordando el dolor del animal, sus violentas convulsiones, se estremeció. Nunca podría hacerle algo así a nadie, y mucho menos a su amigo.

—Lo siento— dijeron ambos chicos de forma simultánea.

—¿Y tú por qué?— preguntó Severus.

—Tus padres. Debe ser horrible para ti.

—No es demasiado malo. Mi padre está en el bar la mayor parte del tiempo. Y mi mamá, es una buena persona en realidad. Y una gran bruja— hurgó en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Hizo unos emparedados para nosotros. ¿Quieres uno?

Harry asintió.

-¿Jamón o queso?

ººººººººº

Al final de ese día, cuando Harry llevó a Snape arriba, Kreacher se apareció en las escaleras, frente a él. El joven, quien todavía no estaba acostumbrado a las repentinas apariciones de su elfo doméstico, tuvo suerte de no caer escaleras abajo, hiriendo a Snape en el proceso.

—Permita que Kreacher lo ayude, Amo. Kreacher puede llevar al Profesor por usted.

—Gracias, Kreacher— dijo—. Prefiero cuidar del Profesor personalmente. Por favor, vigila que nadie me moleste mientras estoy con mi invitado.

—Sí, Amo. ¿Hay algo que Kreacher pueda hacer por usted?— preguntó, con sus orejas caídas.

—Puedes preparar uno de tus fantásticos emparedados. Jamón y queso sería genial. ¿Todavía nos quedan algunos de esos encurtidos que tuvimos para el almuerzo de ayer?

Kreacher asintió y desapareció. Segundos más tarde, pudo escucharlo hurgando en la cocina.

ººººººººº

Cuando Harry regresó al parque infantil, Severus estaba sentado en uno de los columpios, meciéndose suavemente adelante y atrás. Caminó junto a la cerca para reunirse con él, recogiendo una flor marchita en su camino. Se sonrieron uno al otro.

—Hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte, Snape— comentó Harry—. Quizás tú…

—No me llames así— pidió, y una arruga apareció entre sus ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Snape. Es el apellido de mi padre. Mi mamá…

—Es una Prince, lo sé. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Príncipe mestizo?

El rostro del otro se volvió rojo oscuro. Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y luego, con la real arrogancia de un príncipe, concedió:

—Te permito que me llames Severus.

—Gracias por el privilegio— respondió con otra inclinación de cabeza y ambos se echaron a reír. Snape… Severus, se impulsó para elevarse del terreno, y Harry lo siguió muy pronto. Se columpiaron lado con lado por un rato, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme?

—Me preguntaba si conocías a una chica…

—No conozco chicas.

—… de cabello rojo.

—¿Una muggle?

—Una bruja.

—Mi mamá es la única bruja por aquí.

—Ella es nacida de muggles.

—¿Una sangresucia?

Harry detuvo el columpio abruptamente.

—No la llames así— gritó, furioso.

—¿Cómo?— Severus arrastró los pies en el piso hasta que su columpio también se detuvo. Su rostro estaba rojo, pero parecía más confundido que enojado.

—Olvídalo— dijo el Gryffindor—. Es sólo que odio esa palabra. Es grosera. Quiero decir— se alejó y sus ojos se posaron en la flor en su mano, aplastada y marchita. Colocó su palma como recordaba que había hecho Lily y se concentró con fuerza. Nada sucedió. Estaba a punto de tirarla, molestó consigo mismo por ser un tonto patético, cuando escuchó que Severus jadeaba.

—Wow— exclamó—, estás cargado de magia. Realmente, serás un gran mago algún día.

Harry siguió la dirección de los ojos negros. En su propia palma ahora se encontraba un capullo perfecto. Observaron como desplegaba los pétalos uno a uno, convirtiéndose en una hermosa flor.

—Mi Príncipe— musitó Harry, ofreciéndosela a Severus.

Éste, que había enrojecido más aún, la tomó y la colocó en uno de los ojales de su enorme abrigo. Con una extraña y pequeña sonrisa, musitó:

—Gracias.

ººººººººº

—Nunca pensé que fuera posible, Profesor— Harry lo cubrió con una manta y lo arropó— , que usted me gustara. Quiero decir, me gusta Severus. A veces argumenta mucho, pero aún así, es divertido estar con él. Estoy seguro que la pasaron muy bien juntos, usted y su mamá.

Snape tenía la vista fija en el techo. Harry ejecutó el hechizo para humedecer sus ojos y los cubrió con unas pequeñas almohadillas empapadas con una poción para mantener la humedad durante la noche.

-Eso es todo, creo— movió su varita y la habitación se oscureció—. Buenas noches, señor.

ººººººººº

Esa noche, Severus soñó con Harry. Fue un sueño extraño, y no pudo recordarlo en la mañana, pero tan pronto como se levantó, fue con su mamá y le pidió que le pusiera un hechizo a la flor que su amigo le había regalado para que no se marchitara. Luego, la puso en su mesita de noche.

ººººººººº

Alimentar a Snape era la más difícil de las tareas de Harry. Había aprendido un hechizo que estimulaba el reflejo de tragar y otro que cerraba la laringe y detenía la respiración del paciente, para evitar que el alimento o bebida entrara en los pulmones. Abrir la boca del hombre, colocar la comida en la posición correcta al fondo, ejecutar el hechizo para cerrar la laringe, el de tragar, y un rápido _Finite Incantatem_ para evitar que Snape se asfixiara, todo ello necesitaba una gran cantidad de coordinación y más de una hora de tiempo, tres veces al día. Se alegraba de que, eventualmente, había logrado entrar en la rutina.

Una mañana, mientras alimentaba al profesor, escuchó voces procedentes del vestíbulo y Kreacher se apareció a su lado.

— _Finite Incantatem_— gritó, aterrado, y Snape, ya con el rostro azul, escupió la avena sobre él.

—Maldición— exclamó, y miró a su paciente, pero éste estaba de nuevo inmóvil, una marioneta sin vida con la avena goteando de su barbilla—. ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó a Kreacher, y el elfo doméstico comenzó a golpear su frente contra la pared a un ritmo constante.

-No, Kreacher, no; te ordeno que te detengas.

Los golpes cesaron y el elfo lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Kreacher lo siente, Amo, por interrumpirlo, pero los amigos del Amo están aquí, e insistieron en que Kreacher debía venir a buscarlo.

—¿Dónde están?

—Kreacher los encerró en la despensa.

Harry suspiró.

—Libéralos y ofréceles té. Estaré contigo en unos cinco minutos.

Kreacher hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

ººººººººº

—Harry, es tan bueno verte— al momento de entrar en la cocina, el joven se encontró en medio de un abrazo rompe huesos y con el tupido cabello de Hermione haciendo cosquillas en su nariz.

—¿Cómo estás, compañero?— Ron palmeó su espalda y los tres casi cayeron sobre una silla.

—Hola. Es bueno verlos también— logró liberarse y sonrió a sus amigos.

—Es difícil de creer, a juzgar por el modo en que nos trató tu elfo doméstico— se quejó Ron, aunque también sonreía.

—Perdonen eso. Le dije a Kreacher que no deseaba ser molestado.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Hermione, señalando una viscosa mancha en su blusa.

Harry notó una mancha similar en su propia camisa.

—Es sólo avena— contestó, y la chica lanzó un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos.

—Entonces, ¿en qué has andado?— interrogó Ron—. Un día estabas en la Madriguera para pasar las vacaciones, y al siguiente te habías ido. ¿Qué es todo ese asunto de Snape que nos contabas en tu carta? ¿Y por qué tienes que quedarte en Grimmauld Place a causa de él?

—¿No creo que hubieras querido compartir tu habitación con Snape?

Ron se atragantó con su té.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eso quiere decir que el Profesor Snape está aquí contigo?— indagó Hermione.

—Sí— contesto—. ¿Más galletas? Deben probar el bizcocho, Kreacher es un cocinero estupendo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?

—¿Estás viviendo con Snape?— los ojos de Ron eran enormes como platos, su rostro, laxo.

—No olvides lo que el Profesor hizo por Harry durante la guerra, cómo salvó su vida incontables veces— recordó su novia.

—No hay mucha evidencia sobre eso, excepto los recuerdos que Harry nunca nos permitió ver.

—Oh, Ron— dijo Hermione—. Eran recuerdos de la mamá de Harry. ¿No comprendes que es un asunto personal entre el Profesor Snape y él?

—Lo siento, compañero. ¿Así que ésa es la razón por la que llevas el pensadero de Dumbledore contigo en todo momento?

Su amigo asintió.

—McGonagall me lo prestó cuando nos fuimos a la Madriguera.

—Eso es maravilloso, Harry— Hermione sonrió—. ¿Cómo está el Profesor Snape? ¿Qué tal les va juntos? ¿Ha sido capaz de avanzar?

—Él no es exactamente el mismo que era. A veces me escupe el alimento, pero otras la llevamos bien.

Los ojos de la chica se movieron de su blusa a la camisa de su amigo.

—¿No crees que estaría mejor en San Mungo?

—Absolutamente no. Los sanadores no pueden ayudarlo, y todo es demasiado deprimente y horrible allí.

—Ya veo— musitó Hermione—. Ignorando el hecho que tú tampoco puedes ayudarlo, ¿qué planeas hacer con él cuando regresemos a Hogwarts?

—Sí, compañero. ¿Vas a llevar al babeante Snape contigo? Estoy seguro que el cretino grasiento será un montón de diversión. Siempre quise hacerle coletas con moños rosa.

—Ron— los otros dos lo regañaron a un tiempo.

—No regresaré a Hogwarts- informó el moreno.

—¿Y tus EXTASIs, Harry? Los necesitas para seguir el entrenamiento de Auror o cualquier otro trabajo decente.

—¿Y el equipo de quidditch? No puedes dejarnos ahora que podemos ganar de nuevo. Podríamos brillar este año.

—Lo siento— se disculpó. Miró los familiares rostros ante él y supo que ésta era la separación de caminos que siempre había temido. A pesor de lo que el futuro pudiera tenerles dispuesto, siempre serían los mejores amigos, pero nunca volverían a ser el _trío de oro._

-Lo siento— repitió—. Ron, el equipo de quidditch brillará este año, y tú te convertirás en el más exitoso Guardián que ha tenido Hogwarts en años. Estoy seguro que te elegirán capitán.

-Hermione, confío en que tú brillarás por todos nosotros. Eres la bruja más inteligente de tu edad, no lo olvides. En cuanto a mí, estoy seguro que podré presentar mis EXTASIs en otro momento. Si es que los tomo, que aún no sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida. Lo único que sé es que tengo que cuidar a Snape. Le debo eso y mucho más. Y también está mi mamá, él sabe más de ella que cualquier otra persona viva.

Hermione enjugó las lágrimas de sus ojos y Ron asintió.

—Buena suerte, compañero. La necesitarás.

Se abrazaron por un largo tiempo.

ººººººººº

El tiempo pasaba de manera diferente en el mundo de Severus. Había sido otoño la primera vez que él y Harry se encontraron, ahora era verano. La nariz le había crecido al menos media pulgada, haciendo que su rostro luciera más fino, y las manos de Harry, todavía de niño, finalmente estaban lo bastante grandes como para rodear los postes del columpio.

—Esto es aburrido— comentó Severus un día, después de ganar otro duelo mágico porque Harry no pudo dejar de reír en locas contorsiones—. ¿Por qué no vamos al río?

El río, negro y nauseabundo, usado como una alcantarilla abierta y vertedero de basura y evitado por la mayoría, era un lugar salvaje y emocionante. Las orillas llenas de maleza eran ideales para los juegos infantiles, un parque de juegos perfecto para la aventura. En su primera visita, habían encontrado muchos tesoros entre las ruinas esparcidas por todas partes. Neumáticos, postes de cerca, partes de autos, muebles rotos, películas plásticas, alfombras cubiertas de barro y una puerta entera. Habían recolectado todo. En una semana, habían construido una pequeña choza en medio de la maleza. Estaba perfectamente oculta a la vista, e incluso si algún paseante la divisaba accidentalmente, la tomaría por otro montón de desperdicios. Severus la amaba. La llamaba el Santuario, y fingió ocultarla bajo un encantamiento _Fidelius_, con Harry como su guardián secreto.

Su juego favorito era caza a la bruja, y Harry no sabía qué le gustaba más, ser el mago que era quemado en la estaca o el verdugo muggle que actuaba como si no notara la desaparición de la víctima. Cuando jugaban al Auror y el Mago Oscuro, Harry tenía gran cuidado que Severus siempre fuera el Auror. El otro fruncía el ceño y lo acusaba de que quería quedarse con toda la diversión, pero al final infaliblemente cedía, con su pequeña y extraña sonrisa.

El sol quemaba en un cielo despejado cuando, uno de esos días, Harry regresó a su lugar oculto. Alguien había lanzado un raído sofá al río, y él estaba arrastrándolo para sacarlo del agua. El sudor corría por su rostro, y maldijo profundamente mientras el sofá volvía a caer en el agua por tercera vez consecutiva. No ayudó a mejorar su humor el escuchar a Severus riendo tras él.

—Supongo que llegó hoy.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero mejor ven aquí y ayúdame con este monstruo.

Cuando Severus no contestó, el otro se giró finalmente. El chico de ojos negros estaba parado, inmóvil, con una gran sonrisa congelada en su rostro y los brazos colgando.

-¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Harry.

—Tu debes haberla conseguido también, ¿verdad?— sonaba aterrado.

Dejando ir el sofá, trepó por la orilla.

—¿Qué ocurre?— repitió—. ¿Conseguir qué?

—Tu carta de Hogwarts.

Reflexionó qué hacer. No había razón por la que no hubiera recibido la carta; ciertamente, en la mente de Snape tenía la misma edad que él. Justo cuando estaba decidiendo que sería mejor fingir que la había recibido, sintió algo en su bolsillo trasero. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una carta adornada con el sello de Hogwarts.

—Aquí está— dijo, moviéndola frente al rostro de su amigo.

—Eso no fue divertido— Severus frunció el ceño—. No te hagas ilusiones con que me engañaste. Ni siquiera por un segundo. Por supuesto que conseguiste tu carta, tú tienes mucha magia— le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el pecho y pronto estaban rodando por la grama. De repente, Severus se quejó e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué ocurre con…?— empezó Harry, y luego notó un punto rojo en la camisola de su amigo—. ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué paso?

—No es nada.

—Una nada muy sangrienta. ¿Puedo ver?

Por un momento, pareció como si Severus fuera a salir corriendo, pero al fin se giró en redondo y se sacó la camisola. Toda su espalda estaba cubierta de morados y verdugones.

—No— musitó Harry—. No— cambiando de posición para sentarse al lado de Severus, quien ahora estaba ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, preguntó—. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Tu papá?

Asintió, colocándose de nuevo la ropa.

-¿Pero por qué?

—No quiere que su hijo único vaya a una escuela elegante. Esto es sólo un pequeño recordatorio de mis _raíces de la clase obrera_— su voz sonaba extrañamente similar a su yo crecido, y su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

Procurando no dañarlo más, puso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Ahora está trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo. Pude visitarla en su trabajo y pedirle que me curara, pero quise verte lo antes posible y contarte sobre mi carta.

Harry lo jaló para acercarlo más.

—Hogwarts será genial, pero deberías ir a curarte ahora o nunca conseguiremos nuestro nuevo sofá

Suavemente, un brazo rodeó los hombros del chico de ojos verdes.

—Seremos grandes magos— declaró Severus—. Y siempre seremos los mejores amigos.

ººººººººº

Severus Snape estaba sentado en su sillón habitual en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, una niebla de recuerdos flotando sobre su cabeza. Harry estaba arrodillado en un escabel, delineando su rostro con un dedo.

—Sabe, Profesor— musitó—. Nunca lo vi reír antes de conocerlo como Severus, el niño. Ni siquiera una sonrisa— el dedo trazó los finos labios y las arrugas de las comisuras—. Desearía que pudiera sonreír ahora, aunque sólo fuera para burlarse de mí. Su niñez no fue fácil. ¿Cómo es que era capaz de reír entonces?

Su dedo, explorando, había alcanzado la nariz. Descansó en la punta por un momento, moviéndolo de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro.

-Voy a decirle algo realmente divertido, señor. Siempre me encantó su nariz.

-Sí, tiene razón, no suena muy creíble. Después de todo, nos burlábamos de su _pico_ todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, supongo que lo pensé sólo recientemente. Sin embargo, es cierto.

Siguiendo el puente de la nariz, el dedo alcanzó el pliegue entre las cejas de Snape. Esto causó un remolino en la niebla de recuerdos y Harry lo retiro de inmediato. Tomó su varita y un pequeño frasco de la mesa cercana, y llevó los recuerdos del hombre de regreso al recipiente de vidrio.

—¿Por qué no puede aceptarlos de vuelta?— preguntó, tocando su frente con suavidad—. Sé que usted está ahí.

Continuará…

Accio Fag: Lo dejé así porque entre los significados de Fag, se encuentran pitillo y maricón. Por lo que dice Harry después en tono de burla, i_ey, ahí, no me hechices_/i creo que se trata de un juego de palabras, aunque no estoy muy segura de eso.

Hasta aquí la segunda parte de la historia. Mi inmenso agradecimiento a todos los que leen, en especial a:

**Heit Snape, Lady Asuky, Tentoushi tomoe, ****KazumiSnape y **

Por sus lindos comentarios.

Tentoushi tomoe: Pues ya puse una nueva partecita, espero te guste. Besitos mil^^

Hasta la próxima actualización


	3. Parte III

Titulo: The Swing

Autor: bAnders Svartalfurinn/b

Traductor: bAlisevv/b

Pareja: SS/HP

**The Swing**

**El Columpio**

**Parte III**

Severus hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no demostrar cuan impresionado estaba por el colorido y el ruido que pululaba en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos . Nunca antes había visto tantas brujas y magos juntos en un lugar. Los padres besaban a sus niños, despidiéndolos; los estudiantes se abrazaban, y aquellos que ya habían abordado el Expreso de Hogwarts, se despedían con la mano y gritaban adiós desde las ventanas del tren, acompañados por el maullido de los gatos y el ulular de las lechuzas. Todo resultaba un caos fabuloso. Lo único que preocupaba a Severus era que ya eran cinco para las once y Harry todavía no llegaba.

Cuando finalmente lo divisó al otro extremo de la plataforma, se sintió extrañamente decepcionado. Harry debía haber estado allí todo el tiempo; desde su llegada, de hecho, no había perdido de vista la barrera que separaba el andén mágico de la estación muggle por más de unos pocos segundos.

No necesitaba mirarse a si mismo para estar consciente de su lamentable aspecto, del modo en que se destacaba como una fea oruga entre mariposas; un gusano que nunca se metamorfosearía en una de ellas. Harry tenía razón de avergonzarse de él ahora que podía encontrar compañía mucho más presentable e interesante.

Era hora de abordar el tren. Debería cambiarse a su ropa de estudiante en cuanto le fuera posible. Quizás Harry querría ser su amigo si lucía un poco más parecido a sus compañeros, aunque su túnica fuera de segunda mano. Se giró hacia su mamá.

—Adiós— dijo, y estiró la mano.

Su mamá era una buena persona, y Severus la amaba muchísimo. Pero no era una bruja que mostrara sus emociones fácilmente. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se había reído, y con los de la otra las veces que lo había abrazado.

—Nunca olvides que eres un Prince— le recordó ella—. A través de las generaciones, los Prince han sido miembros de la Casa Slytherin. Entre tus ancestros puedes encontrar Capitanes de Quidditch, prefectos y Premios Anuales.

—Y un Capitán del Equipo de Gobstones (*) de Hogwarts— agregó Severus.

Su mamá le dio una de sus raras sonrisas.

—Encontrarás que el Gobstones es mucho menos popular que el Quidditch, y que es ridiculizado por la mayoría de los estudiantes. Aún así, es un deporte estupendo.

**  
**Ella lo atrajo en un débil abrazo.

-Sé que vas a continuar la tradición de la familia. Ahora ve, Severus, ve y sé grande.

Lo liberó abruptamente y abandonó el andén sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás. El chico empujó su baúl a través de la puerta del vagón más próximo y entró al tren.

ººººººººº

Cuando Harry arribó a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos y no vio a Severus, empezó a buscar a Lily. Durante días, desde que apareciera la carta de Hogwarts en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se había preguntado si podría encontrar a su mamá en el castillo. Vale, los recuerdos cruciales de Snape sobre ella no estaban, pues se encontraban encerrados en un frasco y ocultos en el cajón de su mesilla de noche, pero debía haber más. Snape debía tener recuerdos de Lily en las clases, durante las comidas o en la biblioteca. El quehacer diario debía estar impreso en su mente también. Que Lily hubiera desaparecido completamente era imposible. Si podía encontrarla, y reconectar a Snape con ella, habría un camino para lograr que el hombre aceptara sus recuerdos y pudiera regresar a su vida en el mundo real.

Miró hacia todas partes. Divisó a su papá y al resto de los Merodeadores, cada uno con sus respectivas familias, aún no eran amigos. Era la primera vez que veía a sus abuelos, y se detuvo a observar como intercambiaban afectuosas despedidas con James. Eran mucho mayores de lo que Harry había pensado, y sus cabellos blancos y arrugas le hicieron pensar que parecían más los abuelos de su papá que los suyos. Pero tenían hermosos rostros, sonrientes y llenos de vida.

Se alejó para no ser notado. Tropezando con su baúl, escuchó una carcajada bien conocida, chillona y penetrante. Walburga Black era sencillamente tan horrible como su retrato, y Harry vio a Kreacher jalando el baúl de Sirius. Un Remus imposiblemente pequeño se aferraba a su mamá como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir. Evitando mirar a Peter, se trepó al tren para averiguar si Lily ya se encontraba a bordo.

Las cosas en el tren no estaban mucho más tranquilas que afuera, pues todos se estaban inclinando por las ventanas y todavía no se sentaban. Luego de empujar su baúl dentro del estante de equipaje de un compartimiento vacío, continuó buscando a su mamá. Sólo después que había recorrido el tren a todo lo largo sin encontrar ninguna chica pelirroja de la edad de Lily, pensó nuevamente en Severus. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar otra vez al andén para buscarlo, escuchó un agudo silbato y el infierno se desató.

Fue imposible encontrar a Severus en la confusión que siguió, y tuvo que aguardar al menos un cuarto de hora hasta que el caos se apaciguó. Finalmente, lo divisó saliendo de un baño, ya vestido con la túnica del uniforme.

—Ey— gritó sobre el ruido, moviendo la mano—. Severus.

El otro permaneció donde estaba, apoyado contra una pared al lado de la puerta del baño, y sólo una ligera mueca en su rostro lo traicionaba, indicando que había notado a Harry.

El chico de ojos verdes luchó por abrirse camino entremedio de los estudiantes hasta que estuvo frente a su amigo.

—Hola— saludó, pero el otro no reaccionó—. Probablemente es una buena idea— señaló su túnica—. Yo también debería cambiarme esta horrible ropa.

Como siempre en el mundo de Severus, el atuendo de Harry era extremadamente colorido y mal combinado. Esta vez, vestía una chaqueta de pana azul claro, una camisa a rayas con todos los colores del arcoiris y unos pantalones rojos con aplicaciones de flores.

Los ojos de Severus relampaguearon.

—No te atrevas a burlarte de mí— dijo, antes de bajar la cabeza—. Mejor ve a buscar a tus relucientes nuevos amigos. Déjame solo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué debería burlarme de ti? ¿Y qué es todo eso sobre nuevos amigos? Tú eres mi amigo, ¿no?

—Eso pensaba. Pero no me gusta que te estés burlando de mi ropa.

—Burlándome de tu…— Harry bajo la vista hacia si mismo y luego miró a Severus, que lo estaba observando, desafiante. Sólo entonces recordó cuan horrible era el atavío habitual del otro. Ya se había acostumbrado, de ver al chico vistiéndolo uno y otro día.

—Me estaba riendo de mi propia ropa— explicó—. Los colores desentonan horriblemente. Siempre parezco un loro o un payaso.

—Me encanta la ropa que llevas— frotó reverentemente el cuello de la chaqueta de Harry—. Son brillantes y alegres.

—¿No crees que el negro y las ropas austeras son mucho más elegantes?— preguntó Harry.

Severus sonrió.

—Eres un chico extraño, Harry Evans. Anda, vamos a buscar un compartimiento.

**ººººººººº**

En el baño próximo a la biblioteca, Snape estaba parado frente al retrete, manteniéndose de pie gracias a un hechizo de Harry. Mientras sostenía la túnica del hombre en alto con una mano, y su pene con la otra, el Gryffindor guiaba el chorro de orina hacia el retrete. El sonido de la orina golpeando el agua fue ahogado por una sonora voz proveniente del vestíbulo.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?

—Mierda— gruñó—. Dejar a mi novia y que se aparezca justo cuando tengo la polla de otro tío en la mano.

Esperó hasta que Snape terminó, lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y Apareció a ambos de regreso en la biblioteca, donde los restos del almuerzo de Snape estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa frente a la chimenea.

Kreacher— llamó, ubicando al hombre en su sillón y ejecutando el hechizo para humedecer los ojos.

—Amo— el elfo doméstico se apareció a su lado.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Kreacher le ofreció a la Señorita Weasley té en la cocina, Amo.

—Perfecto. Gracias, Kreacher. Sería genial que pudieras limpiar la mesa.

El elfo doméstico asintió, sus orejas aleteando de felicidad, y Harry fue a ver a Ginny.

La chica estaba sentada a la mesa, sus manos alrededor de una humeante taza. No alzó la vista cuando él entró en la cocina.

—Hola, Ginny— saludó tentativamente y se sentó frente a ella, con la tetera como barrera entre ambos.

—Tiempo sin verte— replicó la joven, aún sin alzar los ojos.

—Lo lamento— lanzó un Accio a una taza y se sirvió un poco de té—. He estado realmente ocupado con Snape y todo eso.

—¿Demasiado ocupado para informarme de tus planes? ¿Demasiado ocupado para responder mis lechuzas? ¿Demasiado ocupado para agradecer por los obsequios de cumpleaños que te envié?— su voz sonaba aguda.

—Maldición— Harry se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano—. Le pedí a Kreacher que recogiera mi correo y lo apartara cuando no tuviera tiempo de revisarlo. Se me olvidó completamente mi cumpleaños.

—Los elfos domésticos son criaturas realmente convenientes, ¿cierto?

Ginny sonó muy similar a Hermione y Harry no supo qué decir.

—Él es feliz así, le rompería el corazón si lo liberara— se defendió finalmente, tartamudeando.

—Idiota— por primera ven, Ginny miró a Harry directamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y brillaban peligrosamente. De repente, sacó la varita. El muchacho se ocultó tras la tetera, preparándose para la sensación de grandes mocos fluyendo de las ventanas de su nariz.

-Accio regalos de cumpleaños de Harry.

En lugar de los mocos, la puerta de la despensa se abrió. Paquetes de todas formas y colores volaron a través de la cocina y se amontonaron sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué me conseguiste?— indagó, observando como Ginny hurgaba entre la montaña de obsequios.

Ella tomó una pequeña caja dorada con un lazo rojo del fondo del montón y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Ya no importa— contestó—. No hace mucho— continuó, y sonaba como si lo hubiera practicado frente al espejo—, rompiste conmigo para protegerme. Acepté tu decisión ya que no podía cambiarla, y aguardé a que regresaras. Pero nunca lo hiciste, no realmente. Regresamos después de la guerra, cierto…

—Ginny— la interrumpió Harry, pero ella levantó una mano.

—…excepto que estabas obsesionado con esos recuerdos y con la idea de encontrar a Snape. Vivimos en la misma casa pero tú difícilmente me notabas.

—Ginny, yo…

—No. Ahora _yo_ tengo que romper. No estoy haciendo esto para conseguir reconquistarte, créeme. Simplemente, pienso que necesitamos más tiempo para descubrir lo que realmente deseamos.

La chica se calló, mirando a Harry como si lo estuviera incitando a hablar. Él se había quedado sin palabras, y después de un momento, Ginny agregó:

-Espero verte en Navidad. Ya sabes, quizás las cosas se vean diferentes para entonces— se encogió de hombros, se levantó y caminó lentamente para salir de la cocina. Cuando estaba en la puerta, giró la cabeza—. Adiós, Harry.

El joven miró los paquetes de muchos colores frente a él.

—Brillante y alegre— musitó, presionando la mano contra su boca para evitar reír en voz alta.

ººººººººº

—Slytherin— dijo, Severus, después que McGonagall hubiera terminado su discurso sobre las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts y partido para ver si todo estaba listo para la selección—. Espero que ambos vayamos a Slytherin.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Amontonado junto a los otros alumnos de primer año, en la pequeña habitación anexa al Gran Comedor, había descubierto dos cosas importantes: que su mamá definitivamente no estaba en Hogwarts, y que nadie parecía notar el asombroso parecido entre él y su papá.

—¿Acaso importa realmente?— comentó—. No me importa dónde termine. Aunque sería genial estar en la misma casa que tú.

Un chico pequeño, con el pelo marrón ratón y rostro semejante al del roedor, se giró hacia él.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio— dijo—. Sólo un sangresucia puede ser tan estúpido.

—No le digas así— Severus lo miró con furia y cerró los puños—. Sus dos padres poseen magia.

—No hay nada de malo en ser hijo de muggles— intervino James, sonriéndole a Harry por primera vez—. Y créeme, no querrás estar en Slytherin. No me pareces un mago oscuro.

**  
**Severus dejó de prestar atención al roedor y se giró hacia James.

—Slytherin es la más noble de las cuatro Casas— declaró.

Sirius, quien había estado escuchando con expresión aburrida, rió en voz alta.

—Una muy lamentable clase de nobleza— comentó—. Tan andrajosa como tu tunica.

James rió a carcajadas y Severus, con el rostro rojo, se abalanzó hacia Sirius. Harry apenas logró contenerlo.

—Dejen tranquilo a Severus— dijo—. Es más noble de lo que ninguno de ustedes puede imaginar.

A ese punto, James y Sirius estaban doblados de la risa.

—Dejen a Quejicus tranquilo— se burló Sirius entre carcajadas—. Es tan noble que no se digna a lavar su cabello.

—No los escuches— le aconsejó Harry, mientras Severus se retorcía intentando liberarse—. Sólo son un manojo de estúpidos idiotas.

Sus últimas palabras fueron gritadas, y sólo la llegada de McGonagall evitó que la situación empeorara.

—Alumnos de primero— llamó, y su voz sonó más severa de lo que Harry recordaba—, hagan una fila y síganme.

El Gran Comedor, la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, las velas flotantes, el techo encantado… Perdido en sus recuerdos, Harry sólo regresó a su extraña realidad cuando escuchó a McGonogall llamar a un nombre conocido.

—Avery.

El chico de apariencia ratonil se dirigió al lugar que estaba el sombrero posado en un desvencijado taburete y lo puso sobre su cabeza. Antes que pudiera sentarse, el sombrero gritó:

—¡Slytherin!

—¿Estás realmente seguro de querer ir a Slytherin?— susurró Harry al oído de Severus, observando como los de la Casa de las serpientes clamaban y aplaudían mientras Avery se dirigía a su mesa.

—No te preocupes por Avery. Pronto estará muy arrepentido de haberte hablado así— dijo, mirando al aludido con fiereza.

—No es eso. Es sólo que, no sé…

—Black— McGonagall llamó y Sirius caminó hacia el taburete, sonriendo y moviéndose como un actor que acabara de recibir un premio. Al sombrero le tomó una eternidad decidirse, pero al final, gritó:

—¡Gryffindor!

—Al menos ahora sé algo— dijo Severus.

—¿Qué?

—Que prefiero morir que ir a Gryffindor.

Harry suspiró. Cuando McGonagall llamó Evans, se encaminó al frente, lleno de determinación.

"_Slytherin"_, pensó, colocándose el sombrero. "_Slytherin"._

"_Que extraña petición para un imprudente Gryffindor como tú, Harry Potter"_, dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador y Harry casi cae del taburete.

—¿Qué?— exclamó, y se mordió el labio para evitar volver a hablar—. _"¿Qué?"_, repitió en su pensamiento. _"¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Quién, o más bien, qué eres tú?" _

"_Bueno"_, el sombrero rió entre dientes. _"Dejemos establecido primero quién no soy" _

"_No eres el Sombrero Seleccionador"_ , pensó Harry. _"No puedes serlo. No estamos en Hogwarts sino en la mente de Snape" _

"_Bien hecho, Señor Potter. Cien puntos a… ah, lo olvidé, estamos aquí para averiguarlo"_

"_¿Por qué juegas?" Si eres una parte de la mente de Snape, y sabes todo lo que está pasando aquí, ^¿por qué no puedes hacer que él, y tú mismo, regresen a la vida?_

El Sombrero Seleccionador, o lo que fuera, rió entre dientes una vez más.

"_Aunque tratara de explicarte, no creo que fueras capaz de entender. Hay una parte de Severus a quien le encanta estar aquí contigo, y no quiere regresar._

" _Entonces, ¿debería comportarme horrible con él para que no quisiera seguir aquí?"_

"_Te dije que no podrías entender. Otra parte de Severus, probablemente la más fuerte de las dos, aborrece el hecho de que estés aquí y está poco dispuesto a reconocer tu presencia. Y luego está la otra parte de él, que lo único que quiere es morir_.

El Sombrero Seleccionador suspiró.

"_Por supuesto, hay aún más partes de Severus Snape. Es una persona con un carácter muy complejo, después de todo. Pero esas tres son las que más deben preocuparte_.

_"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?"_

"_¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr, Señor Potter?"_

"_Quiero que viva su vida, que sea feliz, que sea él mismo de nuevo"_

"_Severus siempre es él mismo, nunca lo olvides. Y es más feliz ahora que nunca antes"_

"_Pero, tan sólo dime…"_

"_Ya te dije que la mente es algo complicado"_

"_Aún así, sólo quiero que viva. En el sentido real de la palabra."_

"_Entonces, debes demostrarle que vale la pena vivir su vida"_

"_¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?"_

"_Del mismo modo en que has ganado todas tus grandes batallas, siendo tú mismo, molesto, testarudo, maravillosamente auténtico. Y sólo hay un lugar donde puedes ser verdaderamente tú mismo"_./i

ººººººººº

—Gryffindor.

Severus bajó la cabeza. Rehusó mirar mientras Harry caminaba hacia la mesa Gryffindor, rehusó ver cuando sus nuevos compañeros lo vitoreaban, rehusó ver la felicidad de Harry. Estaba bien consciente del hecho que su mejor amigo ahora era un Gryffindor, de que lo había perdido. Había ciertos principios inalterables, leyes de existencia mágica que un simple mortal no debería cuestionar. i_Los Slythering no andaban con los Gryffindors_/i era uno de esos principios, y Severus había escuchado demasiadas historias sobre cómo los Slytherins escapaban de la ira de los matones Gryffindors como para saber que eso podía ser verdad.

Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente, encontró la mirada de Harry. Por lo menos su amigo no se veía muy feliz, y la pequeña sonrisa que le dirigió sólo podía interpretarse como triste y de disculpa. Severus no contestó a esa sonrisa. Apartó los ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con invadirlos. i_Quejicus_/i, pensó, y cerró los puños. Era un Prince, y debía mostrar a sus enemigos cuan fuerte era.

"_Hmmm"_, Severus escuchó que decía una débil voz cuando finalmente llegó el momento de poner el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. _"Difícil, muy difícil. Puedo ver valor, mucho valor, y lealtad hacia quien amas. También hay odio y oscuridad, y una cantidad increíble de talento. Un niño excepcional, de hecho. Así qué, ¿dónde debo colocarte?_"

Severus se encogió de hombros. Este S_ombrero Seleccionador_ no parecía estar muy capacitado para hacer su trabajo. Primero colocó a Harry en Gryffindor, y luego falló en reconocer la herencia de Severus, la nobleza Slytherin en el Príncipe Mestizo.

El sombrero rió entre dientes.

"_Nunca subestimes lo que no conoces completamente, jovencito."_

La pequeña voz en la cabeza de Severus se tornó seria.

"_Es un peligroso camino el que tienes que escoger. Nunca olvides que las elecciones son las que hacen a un hombre. Nunca olvides que tu corazón y tu amor está en…_

—Slytherin.

Continuará…

(*) Gobstones: Juego que se practica con unas piedras especiales, que arrojan un desagradable líquido cuando un jugador pierde. Para mayor información ver:

Muchas gracias a todos, especialmente a:

** Lupita Snape**

**Gracias, amiguita, tu comentario logró que la continuación de esta historia no se viera tan solita**

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Y tu, lector; si leíste y te gustó, ¿por qué no decirlo?

Besitos.


	4. Parte IV

Titulo: The Swing

Autor: Anders Svartalfurinn

Traductor: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**The Swing**

**El Columpio**

**Parte IV**

En los días que siguieron a la selección, a Harry le fue difícil demostrar que su amistad por Severus no había cambiado. Se las ingenió para sentarse a su lado en cada clase que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin de primer año tomaban juntos. Cuando las clases terminaban, se cuidaba de no perder de vista a Severus; lo seguía al lago, al campo de quidditch e incluso a la biblioteca. La mayoría del tiempo, el otro no reconocía su presencia. Sólo le había hablado una vez, mientras el Slytherin intentaba entrar furtivamente en la Sección Prohibida. Madam Prince los había echado del lugar, amenazándolos con quejarse con el Profesor Slughorn. Severus culpó a Harry de alertar a la bibliotecaria al tratar los libros en esa típica manera Gryffindor, torpe e irrespetuosa.

Harry no cedió, pues aunque su amigo se comportaba como si él fuera invisible, tampoco parecía hacer amistad con ningún otro Slytherin. Danzaban uno alrededor del otro como dos boxeadores, cada uno aguardando a que el de enfrente hiciera el primer movimiento, y justo cuando ya empezaba a hartarse del comportamiento infantil de Severus, la buena suerte apareció en su camino.

Estaban asistiendo a su primera lección de vuelo en un día frió y ventoso. Nubes oscuras envolvían las torres del castillo, y Madam Hooch había estado actuando incluso más animada de lo habitual. Cada alumno parado al lado de una escoba, estaban gritando '¡arriba!' con diferentes niveles de excitación. La maltrecha y vieja escoba al lado de Harry saltó a su mano al primer intento, pero la de Severus se comportaba extrañamente. Mientras el mango saltaba y casi lo golpeaba en la cara, las cerdas describían círculos en el césped. Mary McDonald, una Gryffinfor alta con coletas y dientes largos, reía efusivamente y daba codazos a Sirius, cuya escoba no se movía en absoluto.

—¿Quieres barrer el césped, Quejicus?— se burló Sirius—. Si trabajas realmente duro, algún día podrías convertirte en aprendiz de Filch.

Harry suspiró con alivio cuando Madam Hooch los interrumpió, dando palmadas

—Apresúrense, apresúrense— ordenó—. Quiero verlos en el aire antes que empiece a llover.

Les demostró como montar las escobas, corrigiendo el modo en que las aferraban, y finalmente les explicó cómo patear el suelo. Igual que Neville antes, o más bien, después de él, Peter se lanzó al aire, más y más alto. Más afortunado que Neville, consiguió asirse al mango de su escoba hasta regresar a tierra, tambaleante.

Mientras todos contemplaban el espectáculo de Peter, dando vueltas en el aire desesperado, Harry planeó a dos pies del piso. Fijo los ojos en Severus, quien estaba luchando por controlar su escoba, el rostro rojo y el ceño fruncido, el palo de la escoba corcoveando bajo él. Se deslizó más cerca, cubriendo con una de sus manos las dos de Severus.

—Debes tratar a tu escoba como si estuviera viva, como si fuera un tímido Thestral o un orgulloso Hipogrifo.

—No creo necesitar tu consejo— replicó, pero luego sonrió y su escoba planeó al lado de la de Harry, firme y estable.

En ese mismo momento, Mary se giró hacia ellos.

—Miren a los enamorados— dijo, y su risa era burlona.

—Cállate— gritó Harry.

Todo pasó muy rápido. El Gryffindor sacó la varita de su túnica con su mano libre y, al momento, enormes furúnculos estallaron en el rostro de la chica, mientras ellos se elevaban hacia las nubes, sus manos unidas todavía sobre el mango de la escoba de Severus.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y empujó su mano hacia abajo con suavidad. Detuvieron su ascenso y asomaron por el lado de la lechucería, rodeados de nubes.

—Genial— comentó el Slytherin—. Esto es mejor que saltar de un columpio.

—Mucho mejor— convino el chico de ojos verdes—. Sólo me temo que nos ganamos una detención. ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Su amigo sacudió la cabeza, negando.

—¿Qué le hiciste a esa chica?

—Se llama _Furnunculus_. Puedo enseñártelo, si quieres.

ººººººººº

Hacía frío afuera, y un pálido sol brillaba a través de la neblina matutina. En Gimmauld Place, las hojas caían, girando en el aire como un ejército de brujas y magos en miniatura, aterrizando con suavidad en el terreno, cubriendo gradualmente la plaza con un grueso manto en todos los tonos de rojo, marrón y amarillo. Ocultos bajo capas de ropa, los pocos muggles que se habían aventurado a salir al viento y al frío, se dirigían presurosos hacia la cercana estación de metro, sin prestar ojos a la belleza del último día de otoño.

Harry se estremeció ante la ventana abierta. Levantando una hoja roja del alféizar, pensó en cuan extraña era su vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que hablara con Ron y Hermione? Junio, Julio, Agosto, Septiembre, Octubre, los contó con los dedos. ¿Realmente sólo habían pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que viera a sus amigos? Parecía que los años habían volado… y en cierta forma, así era.

En el mundo de Severus, ya estaban comenzando su quinto año en Hogwarts. Allí el tiempo no era un problema, y a Harry, todo lo que experimentaba le parecía real. En esos días, lograba distinguir una realidad de otra sólo con gran dificultad.

Deseaba regresar a Hogwarts. La última noche en el parque infantil, Severus había encontrado un paquete lleno de cigarrillos en uno de los bancos y enseguida había decidido que era tiempo de que empezaran a fumar. Su estómago todavía se revolvía cuando pensaba en su primer pitillo. En Hogwarts, el Slytherin no tendría muchas oportunidades de continuar con esa tontería.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, aspiró unas bocanadas de aire fresco. No era real; él nunca había probado ni un cigarrillo.

Se preguntó como les estaría yendo a Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts, si Gryffindor habría ganado el primer partido de quidditch de la estación, y si Hermione ya habría leído todos los libros de la biblioteca. Realmente, debería enviarles una lechuza, pero había algo que tenía que hacer primero.

Cerró la ventana y se giró hacia la cama donde Snape estaba acostado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los ojos todavía cubiertos por las pequeñas almohadillas. Retirando éstas, lanzó el encantamiento para humedecer los ojos.

—Buenos días, Severus— musitó—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

ººººººººº

La luna apenas comenzaba a elevarse en el Bosque Prohibido cuando Madam Pomfrey emergió de algún lugar bajo el Sauce Boxeador, por el que había desaparecido una hora antes acompañada por Remus Lupin. Se movió presurosa para cruzar el césped. Bajo la luna plateada, Severus pudo distinguir el sudor en la frente de la bruja, las pequeñas gotas que bajaban por su rostro colorado. Obviamente, en su gran prisa, la mujer no se detuvo hasta alcanzar la entrada del castillo. Una vez en lo alto de las escalinatas de piedra, se dio la vuelta en redondo y permaneció un momento allí, parada en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras el sauce batía sus ramas. Una insinuación de sonrisa suavizó sus duras facciones antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte ruido sordo.

Severus dio un suspiro de alivio. Cuando Black le había dicho que siguiera a Lupin bajando por el _hoyo del conejo_, había olvidado convenientemente que habría un dragón acompañando a la pequeña Alicia (*). Sonrió. Mientras Madam Pomfrey sería el perfecto dragón de cuentos, Lupin distaba mucho de una Alicia. Era realmente extraño que un chico tan soso estuviera rodeado de tanto misterio. Cualesquiera que fuera su secreto, lo descubriría esta noche. Harry tendría que creerle cuando le decía que esos Gryffindors sólo eran un puñado de imbéciles sin cerebro.

Ahora, la costa estaba despejada. Se arrastró por el borde vegetal del terreno donde había estado ocultándose, detrás de una enorme calabaza. Justo cuando decidía cruzar el césped para ver si Black le había contado la verdad sobre el maldito árbol, notó un movimiento cerca del tercer invernadero y Harry emergió de las sombras.

Estaba hermoso bajo la luz plateada, el héroe de los cuentos de hadas avanzando para matar al dragón. Severus sacudió la cabeza. Vaya tontería. La aparición de Harry sólo podía significar una cosa: que estaba aliado con los gilipollas.

El recién llegado parecía estar inseguro de cómo proceder. Por largos segundos, simplemente se quedó allí parado, a la completa vista desde el castillo. Luego desapareció detrás del invernadero dos, sólo para reaparecer nuevamente, esta vez al lado del primer invernadero. Ahora estaba tan cerca que Severus podría tocarlo fácilmente. El Slytherin contuvo la respiración.

Los ojos de Harry cayeron en el campo de calabazas.

—Severus— susurró—. Severus, ¿estás ahí?

No muy seguro de si sería inteligente mostrarse, esperó un par de segundos antes de decir:

—Harry.

—¡Gracias, Merlín!— saltó al lado de Severus—. Temí que ya estuvieras en el túnel.

—¿Qué significa eso?— había hablado muy suavemente para evitar que su voz se quebrara—. Tu conoces el secreto de Lupin, ¿cierto?

—Sí— la voz de Harry era igualmente suave.

—Debes haberte divertido mucho, burlándote del grasiento Quejicus.

—De verdad, me resulta difícil creer que, después de todos estos años, todavía no confías en mí.

—Y yo no puedo creer que seas amigo de esos… esos zoquetes— no pudo seguir evitando que su voz chillara.

—No lo soy.

—¿No eres qué?

—No soy amigo de Sirius Black o sus compañeros. Ni siquiera me gustan mucho— sonaba molesto, y Severus no estaba seguro si su enojo se dirigía hacia los Gryffindor o hacia él.

—¿No?

—No, Severus. Esto es tonto.

—Entonces dime el secreto de Lupin.

—Está bien, voy a decírtelo. Pero tienes que prometerme no contárselo a nadie.

El otro asintió. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y de repente estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Quieres un cigarrillo?— preguntó, buscando la cajetilla.

—No, gracias— puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Severus y éste olvidó encender su pitillo.

Entonces Harry comenzó a hablar. La luna estaba más brillante que nunca. Su luz era pura magia, transformando la noche en una maravilla de plata y terciopelo.

ººººººººº

A estas alturas, cuando Harry miraba en los ojos de Snape, ya no era arrastrado a través de un túnel con puertas, sino que era empujado directamente dentro de los acontecimientos. A veces aterrizaba en medio de una clase, ya fuera sentado tras su mesa de trabajo o balbuceando la respuesta a una pregunta que nunca había oído. En otras ocasiones se encontraba en lo alto de una de las torres, balanceándose sobre el parapeto, o en el medio de un duelo, lanzando maldiciones a James o Sirius, Avery o Mulciber. Nada malo resultaba nunca de sus repentinas apariciones en el mundo de Severus. Éste siempre estaba a su lado, susurrando la respuesta correcta, sujetándolo cuando amenazaba con caer, y bloqueando las maldiciones dirigidas directamente a él.

Cegado por el sol, le tomó algo de tiempo orientarse. Estaba alegre de haber aterrizado en los jardines, en un prado llano detrás de una hilera de arbustos. El castillo estaba frente a él, el lago a su espalda. Muy extrañamente, Severus no estaba a la vista. Risas altas y carcajadas le alertaron que un grupo de estudiantes se encontraban en la orilla del lago. Girando en redondo, se encontró enfrentando una escena que conocía demasiado bien y que hacía ya un largo tiempo que había estado temiendo presenciar.

Severus estaba colgando patas arriba en el aire. Su tunica cubría su cabeza, dejando sus piernas y ropa interior expuestas a la pequeña multitud que se había congregado a su alrededor. Sirius, James y Peter rugían de la risa, apuntando sus varitas hacia su indefensa víctima.

—¿Quién quiere ver que le quite los interiores a Quejicus?— escuchó decir a James.

Siempre que había combatido a los merodeadores por el bien de Seveus, había estado muy consciente del hecho que sus adversarios no eran realmente James Potter o sus amigos, sino productos creados por la imaginación de Severus a partir de recuerdos no placenteros. Ninguno de esos pensamientos cruzó ahora por su mente. Furioso con su padre y su padrino, corrió por la pendiente, gritando:

—_Expelliarmus._

—Cálmate, Evans— dijo Sirius—. No tocamos a tu precioso amiguito.

-_Finite Incantatem_— exclamó Harry—. _Accio varita de Severus_

Severus cayó al suelo y, demasiado tarde, a Harry se le ocurrió que debería haberle lanzado un hechizo para amortiguar la caída. La varita del Slytherin, que se encontraba tirada en la yerba, cerca del lugar, planeó hasta la mano extendida de Harry. Mientras tanto, James y Sirius alistaban sus propias varitas, y Peter seguía con la boca abierta de par en par.

-_Accio varitas de los merodeadores_— continuó Harry, y las cuatro varitas salieron por el aire hacia él.

Remus salió de detrás de un árbol, con el rostro de un color rojo remolacha.

—¿Me pueden regresar mi varita?— pidió, sus ojos bajos y los hombros encorvados.

—Dásela— dijo James—. Él no hizo nada.

Severus, quien finalmente había logrado desenredarse de su túnica, bufó.

—Tan inocente como un corderito— ironizó—. ¿O debería decir un lobo con piel de cordero?

—Deja a Remus en paz, bastardo grasiento—Sirius arremetió contra él.

—_Petrificus Totalus_.

El hechizo de Harry golpeó a Sirius en el pecho, y éste cayó sobre su espalda, rígido como una tabla. Luego regresó su varita a Severus y ambos se pararon lado con lado, acorralando a los otros tres merodeadores.

-Lupin— habló nuevamente Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. No nos importan tú ni tus amigos. Déjennos tranquilos y los dejaremos tranquilos. Como ya deberían haber notado, conocemos sus secretos, así que les vale más hacer lo que decimos. ¿Nos entendemos?

Los tres chicos asintieron, Peter con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, Remus desviando los ojos y James con una mirada fija desafiante. Harry liberó a Sirius del hechizo y les lanzó sus varitas.

-Y ahora, lárguense.

Después que los merodeadores se hubieron marchado, los espectadores los siguieron al poco tiempo. Harry escuchó un nítido 'maricas' y le lanzó una maldición a Mary McDonald, pero al parecer falló, ya que la chica siguió imperturbable su camino hacia el castillo.

-¡Uff!— exclamó, cuando quedaron finalmente solos—. Que puñado de gilipollas— miró a su amigo—. Severus, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó al ver que no reaccionaba y continuaba con la mirada fija en el lago, donde el calamar gigante jugaba con sus tentáculos en las olas—. ¿Qué sucede— tocó su hombro—. No debes avergonzarte. Tres contra uno es completamente injusto. Ninguno de ellos tendría oportunidad contra ti en un duelo justo.

Harry no sabía qué más podía decir, así que ambos observaron en silencio las travesuras del calamar gigante. Después de un rato, Severus se giró hacia él, con el rostro muy pálido y los ojos brillantes.

—Harry— musitó, su voz casi inaudible. El Slytherin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo más cerca—. Gracias— susurró en su oído—. Nadie hizo nunca por mí lo que tú hiciste hoy.

Suaves labios tocaron la mejilla del joven de ojos verdes y la esquina de su boca. Una respiración ardiente hizo cosquillas en sus labios. Los abrió ligeramente y probó una suave piel, la punta de una lengua… la lengua de Severus.

—Basta. Espera un momento. Espera— pidió Harry, empujando a Severus con suavidad. El aire se enfrió, y cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, estaba de regreso en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Las llamas de la chimenea habían muerto convirtiéndose en simple carbón. Ante el oscuro brillo rojizo, era como si Snape lo estuviera mirando con malicia en la mirada.

ººººººººº

Flores sin pétalos y arbustos deshojados al azar, Severus observaba a Harry volar alrededor del lago. No le importaba que los arbustos estuvieran repletos de espinas, ni siquiera notaba el dolor. Cuando el Gryffindor fue apenas un punto en la distancia, miró sus manos llenas de arañazos. Los restos machacados de hojas y flores estaban manchados con sangre, y él los arrojó lejos, disgustado

ººººººººº

—Sabes, Severus… Profesor Snape… ése es el quid de la cuestión. Sencillamente, no sé qué pensar de usted. De Severus, quiero decir. ¿Cómo es realmente?

Apoyado por magia, el hombre planeó en medio de la habitación, sin reaccionar ante el hecho de que Harry había desabotonado su túnica y la había removido eventualmente.

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a cuidar de Snape, Harry se sentía avergonzado por tener que desvestirlo. Lavar y vestir al hombre se había convertido en su rutina diaria, del mismo modo que alimentarlo y ayudarlo a ir al baño. No había razón para que nada fuera diferente ahora. Entonces, ¿por qué su rostro se acaloraba y su boca se secaba al notar la oscura mata de pelo negro en su pecho, cómo si nunca lo hubiera visto antes? ¿O la pálida piel o la forma de su pene?

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, lanzó un Acció a un camisón de dormir y lo empujó por la cabeza de Snape. Retiró las sábanas y, tomándolo en sus brazos, lo acostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Sus manos temblaron mientras ejecutaba el hechizo de humedad sobre sus ojos. Se sentó y giró el rostro del hombre, para poder mirar sus ojos mientras se acostaba en la cama, a su lado

—También me gustas, Severus— susurró, y besó la mejilla del Profesor.

ººººººººº

—Regresa a tu sala común, querido— aconsejó la Dama Gorda—. No puedo dejarte entrar sin la contraseña, el toque de queda pasó hace rato.

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que hablar con Harry. Inmediatamente. Si no lo llamas, voy a maldecirte. ¿Me pregunto si a los retratos les podrán salir furúnculos?

—Oh, el ardor de la juventud. Desearía tener dieciséis de nuevo. Y estar enamorada.

Severus levantó su varita amenazadoramente. La Dama Gorda suspiró y dio un sorbo a la copa de vino rojo que estaba sosteniendo.

—Veré qué puedo hacer por ti. Espera un momento.

**  
**—Puedes decirle a Harry que me quedaré toda la noche si tengo que hacerlo— dijo el chico tras ella.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Un par de minutos después, el retrato había dejado su marco, el lienzo se abrió y Harry salió a través de la abertura. Su cabello estaba incluso más despeinado de lo habitual y sus lentes ligeramente torcidos. Ya llevaba puesto el pijama, una bata con todos los colores del arcoiris y sólo una zapatilla. Severus tragó y olvidó respirar.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó el Gryffindor—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Severus aclaró su garganta.

-No estás enfermo, ¿verdad?— insistió el chico de ojos verdes.

—Escucha, Harry, lo lamento. No quise atacarte como lo hice.

—¿Atacarme?

—Por favor, créeme. Lo siento— Severus odiaba sonar tan necesitado, exactamente como el lloriqueante idiota que sus enemigos decían que era. Quizás debería irse.

—¿Te refieres al beso?— ahora el Gryffindor estaba parado muy cerca.

Asintió.

-Me gustó— la voz de Harry era apenas un susurro—. Lamento si me fui corriendo. Estaba sorprendido. Confundido, supongo— ahora estaba tan cerca que su nariz rozaba contra la mejilla de Severus y la montura de sus lentes se enredaba en el largo cabello negro—. Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo.

El estómago del Slytherin revoloteó y sus rodillas se debilitaron.

—Sí— dijo, pero sólo salió un susurro. Giró la cabeza, de forma que sus labios se encontraron con los de Harry. Los lentes jalaron su cabello pero él difícilmente lo notó.

Habiendo regresado a su cuadro, la Dama Gorda los observó con ávido interés.

—Chicos. Dulces, inocentes chicos— dijo, y luego sonrió.

Harry abrió la boca y el mundo de Severus cesó de existir. Todo lo que quedó fue Harry.

Continuará…

(*): Referencia a Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Pues ya sólo faltan dos capítulos más pasa saber si Harry tiene suerte nuestro profe reacciona.

Mi enorme agradecimiento a todos, especialmente a:

**Heitt, Lupita Snape, Herminione, Canti, ****Kirusitinax, Lady Asuky**

por sus bellos comentarios

Herminione: Gracias port us palabras, preciosa. Es lindo que hayas tenido un tiempo para poder comentar, así sé que sigues ahí. Suerte en todo. Besitos mil^^

Canti: Y a mi me encanta que me lo dijeras, y a la autora le alegrará mucho. Besitos mil^^

Kirusitinax: Nop, nada de Harry hetero, ni hablar, jajaja. A mi tampoco me gusta demasiado Ginny, pero al menos se fue sin hacer berrinche. ¿Reborujar? Me vas a tener que decir que significa^^. A ver, en mi opinión, en la mente de Sev Lily simplemente no está, y su lugar lo está ocupando Harry, y supongo que esa es la conclusión de la que hablas. Besitos mil^^

Los demás comentarios fueron contestados en sus correos.

Un besazo

Alisevv


	5. Parte V

Titulo: The Swing

Autor: Anders Svartalfurinn

Traductor: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

La historia original la pueden encontrar en:

.?sid=2390&warning=4

**The Swing**

**El Columpio**

**Parte V**

El corazón de Harry golpeaba como los cascos de miles de centauros, su cabeza giraba, y se encontraba dolorosamente duro. Rompiendo el beso, respiró profundamente y ajustó sus lentes.

—Sería mejor que encontráramos un sitio más privado— sugirió—. Quiero decir, si tú lo deseas.

Severus asintió contra la curva de su cuello, besando y chupando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Sí— musitó—. Privado. Sí.

Tomados de la mano, se tambalearon pasillo abajo, entrando en la primera puerta que se cruzó en su camino. Ésta conducía a un aula en desuso, llena hasta el borde con sillas y escritorios viejos, cubiertos de polvo y telarañas. Ignorando la suciedad, Harry cerró la puerta con el pie y saltó sobre Severus, quien lo recibió en sus brazos. Sus labios se encontraron una vez más y, tropezando, se internaron más aún en la habitación, cada uno frotando su erección contra el cuerpo del otro.

Con un ruidoso estrépito, una pila de sillas se vino abajo. Severus aterrizó dando con su espalda contra una montaña de escritorios, que empezaron a balancearse peligrosamente. Harry aferró los brazos del Slytherin con más fuerza aún. Inclinándose hacia atrás, apenas consiguió evitar que su amigo cayera. Entre los escritorios y la pared, notó un pequeño espacio libre de mobiliario. Maniobró hasta que se ubicaron detrás de los escritorios, con Severus aferrado a él como un hombre que se está ahogando se aferra a una tabla de salvación, y con cuidado hizo que ambos bajaran hasta el suelo.

Sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con Severus cubriéndolo como una manta, Harry besó su cabello, su frente y sus mejillas, y acarició cada parte de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar.

—Mmm— murmuró el Slytherin, y lo besó a su vez.

Las manos iban y venían sobre Harry, acariciando su pecho y explorando bajo la cinturilla de la parte inferior del pijama.

—Más— pidió el Gryffindor—. Más.

Y entonces Severus estaba tocando su polla.

**  
**Era increíble. Harry, difícilmente podía creer cuan diferente a cualquier otra, se sentía la mano de Severus sobre su pene.

-Espera— pidió, empujando la deliciosa mano—. Déjame…

—¿Qué?

Severus aún llevaba puesta su túnica. Frenéticamente, Harry buscó la forma de conseguir colar sus manos bajo ella, pero el otro chico estaba arrodillado sobre el dobladillo y no se movía.

—Mierda— Harry estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que ya no podía pensar correctamente. Frotó el bulto evidente en la túnica del joven de ojos negros, y éste presionó contra su mano, sin dejar de acariciar la polla del Gryffindor.

—Sí— jadeó—. Sí, Severus.

Su mente quedó en blanco, y el mundo explotó en un millón de estrellas.

—Harry.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, respirando con dificultad, tocándose las manos.

—Eso fue asombroso— afirmó Severus, y su voz sonaba extraña.

—Absolutamente genial.

Retiró dulcemente unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Severus. Después de eso, ninguno de los dos habló por un largo tiempo.

ººººººººº

De regreso en Grimmauld Place, el rostro de Harry se encendió al notar que había pasado un brazo alrededor de Snape y se había presionado contra el todavía rígido cuerpo sobre la cama. Y el bochorno creció aún más al notar la incómoda sustancia pegajosa en sus pantalones.

—Lo siento, Profesor— musitó—. Perdone.

Sentándose en la cama, enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

-No quiero tomar ventaja de usted, señor… o de Severus. Debe creerme… Es sólo que estoy confundido. Nunca, en toda mi vida, había estado tan cerca de otra persona. Ni siquiera de Ron. Cuando estoy con Severus es como si…

-Mierda, no puedo ni explicar cómo es. Es perfecto. Y ahora, y esto que quede entre nosotros, es tan asombroso, tan nuevo y asombroso. Cuando pienso que Severus puede no ser real…

La temperatura en la habitación pareció descender varios grados. Fue como si una mano helada hubiera aferrado su corazón y lo hubiera exprimido. Sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó, enjugando las lágrimas de su cara, y pensando que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

-Es mejor que ahora me ocupe de usted— dijo, antes de dirigirse al baño. Se limpió con magia y se lavó la cara y las manos. Luego de sacar de un pequeño gabinete, dos almohadillas y la poción para los ojos de Snape, regresó a la habitación. Con un movimiento de varita, las lámparas de gas se iluminaron y bañaron la habitación con un severo resplandor ámbar.

Se ocupo de los ojos del Profesor con la precisión de un reloj, y sólo cuando tomó la manta de los pies de la cama para taparlo, notó que había una mancha en el camisón de dormir de Snape. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció parado allí, mirando sin comprender, el sitio donde el camisón cubría el pene del hombre.

—Señor— musitó, sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte—. ¡Señor!

Pero el otro no se movió.

Eventualmente, con manos temblorosas, levantó la camisa de noche para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. El flácido pene de Snape estaba reposando sobre los oscuros rizos de vello, descansando tranquilamente… y cubierto de semen.

-Maldición. En verdad no está completamente perdido.

Mientras ejecutaba un hechizo de limpieza sobre Snape y su camisa de dormir, un plan empezó a formarse en la cabeza de Harry. Después que lo dejó finalmente arropado, besó su frente.

-Creo que ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer para que usted acepte sus recuerdos de vuelta— musitó—. Sólo espero que Severus sea real, y que regrese a la vida con usted. Buenas noches.

Harry movió la varita y la habitación quedó a oscuras.

ººººººººº

—Sólo pasa frente a la pared tres veces y concéntrate con fuerza en lo que necesitas.

Ponía su mayor esfuerzo en seguir las instrucciones de Harry, pero era difícil enfocarse en una habitación cuando sólo lo tenía a él en la mente. Lo que menos le importaba era dónde pasarían la noche, siempre y cuando la pasaran juntos.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Quiero que sea perfecta para ti, Severus.

El Slytherin miraba el cuadro de la pared opuesta, donde varios trol en tutú roncaban como sólo los trol pueden roncar; no le asombró que las pinturas a su lado estuvieran vacías. La pared frente a él era un espacio en blanco, sin cambios.

—¿Estás seguro que la Sala de los Menesteres existe?

Harry asintió. Severus se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando de un lado al otro del pasillo. Imágenes de Harry destellaban en su mente. Brillantes ojos verdes en un rostro encendido por la emoción. Cabello tan negro como ala de cuervo, suave al tacto, desordenadamente salvaje. Un hermoso muchacho que, en medio de una tempestad de truenos, había cambiado su mundo para siempre.

—Lo hiciste— exclamó Harry—. ¡Por las bolas de Merlín!

Severus abrió los ojos. Una puerta con todos los colores del arcoiris había aparecido en la pared. Harry mostraba una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el Slytherin.

—Nada. Es perfecta. Vamos, veamos lo que hay detrás.

Sus manos se encontraron en el picaporte y Severus se estremeció. La puerta se abrió, silenciosa, revelando una vista fabulosa. Rodeada por cientos de velas flotantes, una enorme cama de cuatro postes dominaba la habitación. Era mucho más grande que las camas del dormitorio de Severus, pero lo que a éste le gustaba más eran los incontables almohadones y la manta, a juego con los colores de la puerta y la bata de Harry.

—Caracoles— exclamó Harry—. Brillante y alegre.

—Exactamente como tú.

—Es fantástico— el Gryffindor se trepó a la cama y empezó a rebotar sobre el colchón—. Una cama de cuento de hadas. Espero que no hayas ocultado un guisante en algún sitio, mi Príncipe.

Severus se reunió con él en la cama y ambos siguieron saltando como si fuera un trampolín.

—Sé que eres la pareja ideal para mí. No necesito pruebas, mi dulce Princesa.

—¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?— Harry lo aferró por la cintura y le hizo cosquillas—. Déjame decirte que soy muy hombre.

—Pruébalo.

Harry lo liberó y se sacó su bata y su pijama. Parado en medio de la cama, desnudo, comenzó a masajear su semi endurecido pene.

—¿Es bastante prueba para ti?

—Hmm. Las apariencias engañan. Sería mejor que probara para asegurarme.

Cayó de rodillas y tomó la polla de Harry entre sus manos. No era tan larga como la suya, pero era más gruesa.

-Hermoso— musitó Severus, y pasó la lengua sobre la cabeza—. Muy varonil.

Él nunca antes había hecho esto, pero había espiado a Avery y Mulciber en las duchas el tiempo suficiente como para saber que debería tratar de tomar a su chico tan profundo como le fuera posible. Casi se ahogó.

—Ey— Harry acarició el liso cabello—. Tómalo con calma. Levántate; también quiero verte desnudo.

—Lo siento.

—Tontito.

Mientras Severus abría los botones de su túnica, el otro se sentó. Se inclinó contra los almohadones, con las piernas abiertas y empezó a juguetear consigo mismo. Severus odiaba estar desnudo. En las duchas, siempre tomaba gran cuidado en ser el primero o el último, para que nadie pudiera ver su esquelético y feo cuerpo. Observar los dedos de Harry juguetear con su propia polla, que brillaba con las primeras gotas de semen y la saliva de Severus, se convirtió en la mejor táctica de distracción. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la asombrosa visión ante él, y sólo fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando sacó su túnica por la cabeza.

—Eres espléndido.

Notó que la voz de Harry sonaba gutural. Se ruborizó, preguntándose dónde podría ocultarse. Avergonzado, luchó torpemente con su ropa interior.

-Cuidado— musitó el chico de ojos verdes—. Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Severus se había puesto duro desde el momento que había probado el pene de Harry, y ahora que el otro lo estaba tocando, esa dureza aumentó. La boca del Gryffindor y sus habilidosos dedos, convirtieron en arte el acto de retirar los interiores, besando, y frotando, y lamiendo. Cuando la prenda finalmente aterrizó en el piso, sobre su pijama, Severus ocultó su sobresaliente dureza con sus manos.

-Ven aquí— Harry palmeó el sitio a su lado—. Quiero besarte.

Presionar la totalidad de su cuerpo contra el de Harry, los dos completamente desnudos por primera vez, fue una experiencia alucinante. Severus no parecía saciarse de la suave piel de Harry, de la esencia de Harry, de la lengua de Harry en su boca. Ahora estaban encajados en serio, Severus empujando su polla entre los muslos de Harry y éste frotando la suya contra el estómago de Severus.

El Slytherin tomó la mano de su chico y la guió hacia abajo. Desplazándose de forma que su pene quedo al lado del de Harry, entrelazó los dedos de ambos e hizo que las dos manos rodearan sus miembros juntos.

Harry jadeó.

—Severus— gritó—, eso es asombroso.

—Sí.

Calor salió a borbotones sobre sus manos y vientres, y Harry aferró el hombro de Severus con su mano libre, pegándose él mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en convulsiones. El propio orgasmo de Severus se abrió paso a través de él, más intenso que el que jamás hubiera experimentado, casi doloroso. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas y gritó el nombre de Harry.

—Wow— dijeron casi al unísono, después que controlaron un poco sus respiraciones—. Wow.

Severus llevó la mano a su boca, probando.

—¿Sientes alguna diferencia?— indagó Harry.

—No puedo decidir quién es más dulce de nosotros dos— manchó los labios del otro con semen.

—Ambos sabemos genial— sonrió, y acercó aún más la cara de su amado. Intercambiaron un lánguido beso, y por una vez, Severus se sintió completamente feliz, en paz consigo mismo y con el resto del universo.

—Quizás deberíamos limpiarnos— sugirió Harry, después de mucho rato. Medio dormido, Severus apenas notó la sensación de cosquilleo que produjo el hechizo de lavado sobre él.

El Gryffindor jaló una manta sobre ambos y se acurrucó contra Severus.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó.

—Mm… bien— bostezó y lo abrazó. Las velas flotantes se apagaron una tras otra y la habitación se oscureció. La única luz que quedó provenía del techo, donde millones de estrellas de plata brillaban en un cielo de terciopelo—. Magnífico— agregó, antes que sus ojos se cerraran.

Harry acarició su pelo con toques tan ligeros como plumas.

—Es lo que tú eres— susurró—. Lo que tú eres. Espero que nos reunamos de nuevo— fue lo último que Severus escuchó antes de quedar dormido.

ººººººººº

Los leños crepitaban en la chimenea cuando Harry reapareció en la biblioteca, todavía sintiendo los brazos de Severus a su alrededor. Por un segundo, pensó haber escuchado una serpiente hablando parsel. Sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar los fantasmas del pasado, removió el fuego. En algún lugar de la casa, un reloj repicó y le recordó su plan. Se giró hacia su huésped silencioso. Una niebla espesa flotaba sobre su cabeza. Todo lucía exactamente igual que cuando lo había dejado para reunirse con Severus en la mente de Snape, sólo que los recuerdos ya se estaban disolviendo en los bordes. Se habían formado hilos plateados, delgadas espirales que rápidamente se disolvían en la nada. El plan no había funcionado.

Temiendo perder los preciados recuerdos, Harry sacó su varita y el envase vacío.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan obstinado?— musitó—. ¿Cuándo hice que viniera, no estaba consciente de si mismo? ¿No fue suficiente para aceptar recuperar sus recuerdos?— suspiró—. Seguramente, no querrá quedarse en el mundo de Severus eternamente… ¿verdad?

Podía ver las llamas naranja del hogar reflejadas en los ojos de Snape, y fue como si el fuego estuviera luchando contra la neblina sobre las cejas del hombre. Su cuerpo estaba en las sombras, y Harry era incapaz de decir dónde su túnica se mezclaba con la oscuridad. Estaba a punto de regresar los recuerdos al frasco de cristal, cuando una repentina idea cruzó su mente. Colocando el recipiente en la mesita auxiliar al lado de la silla de Snape, iluminó las velas de la repisa de la chimenea con un giro de varita y levantó la túnica del enfermo.

El pene de Snape se alzaba orgulloso y duro, rojo y goteando. No se había corrido todavía.

-Has crecido al menos un par de pulgadas de repente, Severus— comentó, y enroscó sus dedos alrededor de la caliente excitación del Profesor. Empujando su varita de regreso en su manga, sostuvo el peso de las cálidas bolas en la mano, tensas y pesadas.

-Estás desesperado por correrte, ¿cierto?

Acariciando el pene, fue consciente que era la primera vez que tocaba de esa forma la erección del hombre en el mundo real. Lo que habían hecho en el mundo de Severus no había sido muy refinado tampoco. Les había gustado, en todo caso, pero esto tenía que ser mejor, tan bueno que Snape no tuviera otra opción que reaccionar. Respiró profundamente y se concentró en qué era lo que más le gustaba cuando se tocaba a si mismo.

-Espero que en algún momento próximo, me hagas esto a mí— musitó, levantando el prepucio de Snape. La cabeza estaba hinchada y gotas perladas rezumaban del orificio.

-Estás cerca, muy cerca.

Pasó la lengua por la cabeza púrpura, una y otra vez. El gusto y el aroma de Snape eran intoxicantes, y Harry se hizo consciente de su propia excitación. Retrocediendo, ajustó sus pantalones. Bombeó a Snape con más fuerza mientras acariciaba sus bolas con la otra mano.

-Vamos, Severus— dijo, bombeando más fuerte—. Vamos.

Succionó la cabeza en su boca y continuó masturbándolo con una mano. Con la otra, exploraba el espacio entre sus bolas. El pene se crispó en su boca y Harry succiono más fuerte y rápido, aumentando la presión sobre el mástil. Su índice encontró la entrada del hombre, y sin pensarlo, empujó dentro.

Temblores recorrieron el cuerpo de Snape, y algo caliente fluyó hasta la boca de Harry. Fue demasiado. Dejando ir la polla, tosió con fuerza. La semilla del hombre salió a borbotones hacia la cara de Harry y su propia túnica, adornando la lana negra con rastros de líquido plateado.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió en violentas convulsiones, sus brazos y piernas golpeando alrededor. Barrió el pequeño frasco de la mesita y éste se estrelló contra la chimenea. Harry lucho por contenerlo, pero el Profesor lo empujó, y el joven aterrizó en el piso. Levantando la vista, fur recibido por una visión extraña y maravillosa. Hebras plateadas de recuerdos danzaban alrededor de la cabeza de Snape. Con cada convulsión, más hilos se formaban en los bordes de la niebla y encontraban su camino por los ojos, oídos, nariz y boca. Pronto, la niebla se había disuelto por completo. Cuando la última espiral desapareció en el interior de su nariz, el cuerpo del Profesor se sacudió por última vez y cayó, quieto finalmente. Por primera vez en seis meses, Severus Snape cerró sus ojos.

ººººººººº

Harry gateó hasta ponerse de pie y corrió hasta Snape. La respiración del hombre era regular y su pulso, fuerte. Suspiró con alivio.

—Severus— dijo suavemente, sacudiendo su hombro—. Severus, ¿estás aquí?

El hombre abrió los ojos.

—Potter— dijo, y su voz sonó tan fría como el hielo. Empujó a Harry y se levantó de la silla. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y precisos, y el joven se preguntó como ello era posible luego de seis meses de inmovilidad.

-Mi varita— exigió el Profesor con tono imperioso.

—Escúchame, Severus… señor, ¿por qué no se sienta de nuevo y hablamos?

Estiró la mano y miró al joven como si fuera una babosa carnívora o algo igual de desagradable.

—Mi varita, Potter— repitió.

—Acc… Accio varita del Profesor Snape.

La varita se deslizó fuera de uno de los anaqueles y cruzó el aire en dirección a Harry. Éste la atrapó con un movimiento torpe, indigno de un buscador. Su mano tembló cuando se giró hacia el hombre. Sus dedos se rozaron y una corriente eléctrica corrió a través del Gryffindor.

—Severus— musitó, y de pronto se encontró ante el extremo de una varita.

—¡No se atreva a llamarme así!— su rostro estaba crispado y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente—. ¿No fue suficiente acosarme cuando no podía defenderme? ¿Ahora quiere burlarse de mí?

—Lo lamento. Lo siento mucho. Debe creerme cuando digo que sólo lo quería ayudar. Y nunca me burlaría de usted— bajó la cabeza—. Lo siento— repitió en voz baja.

—Además de ser el idiota que yo ya sabía que era, también es un pequeño pervertido asqueroso. No es lo suficientemente hombre para conseguir una chica, ¿no, Potter?

El hombre rió y lágrimas ardientes se acumularon en los ojos de Harry.

—Severus.

Un feo florero en forma de trol, que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, estalló en mil pedazos.

—¡No me llame así!— rugió.

Harry limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y se horrorizó cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con los de Snape en sus mejillas. Levantando la vista nuevamente, notó con asombro que el hombre aún estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. (*)

—Asumo, ya que ambos estamos vivos y nadie consideró necesario obstaculizarlo a usted y sus estúpidos métodos, que derrotó al Señor Oscuro

Harry asintió.

-¿Soy libre de irme o hay Aurores esperando para arrestarme?

—Su nombre está limpio. Siéntase libre de ir a donde quiera.

—Muy bien, entonces le ofreceré una tregua. Olvidaré su repugnante comportamiento y usted prometerá nunca volver a molestarme— lo taladró con los ojos—. ¿Está entendido, Potter? No me molestará ni se acercará a mí nunca más.

Harry asintió una vez más y el otro salió y cerró de un portazo.

ººººººººº

Durante toda una semana, Harry permaneció en cama. Mantuvo las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas, de forma que su habitación permaneció constantemente a oscuras. Una vez al día, permitía que Kreacher le llevara algo de comer e hiciera algo de necesaria limpieza. Ocultaba su rostro bajo las sábanas cuando el elfo doméstico aparecía en la habitación y apenas hablaba con él. Kreacher le preparaba todos sus platos favoritos y le ofrecía té y jugo de calabaza, pero Harry se limitaba a comer una tostada y tomar agua.

Al octavo día, se levantó y se sumergió en la bañera por varias horas. Vestido con su mejor túnica, limpio y afeitado, entró en la cocina cerca del mediodía. Sonrió a Kreacher y asintió cuando éste le ofreció algo de comida. Sentado cómodamente a la mesa, lanzó un accio para traer su correo. El resto del día y la mayor parte de la noche, la pasó comiendo con un hambre canina y contestando su correo, cada carta, incluso las más tontas. Gracias a la combinación de las plumas mágicas y el hechizo de copia, el trabajo resultó mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado: No, no esperaba casarse en un futuro inmediato, y sí, le gustaban los kneazles (**). Gracias por los chocolates, Madam.

Entre las últimas lechuzas que contestó, se encontraba una invitación para pasar Navidad en la Madriguera. Le agradeció a la Señora Weasley, se disculpó por no haber mantenido contacto durante tanto tiempo, y aceptó. Redactó una carta para la Directora McGonagall, preguntándole si le permitía regresar a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Navidad y tomar sus EXTASIs en Junio. Luego, escribió a sus amigos.

ººººººººº

Oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry se Apareció rumbo aSpinner's End. Severus le había dicho dónde vivía, pero nunca lo había visitado en su casa, el chico no se había sentido cómodo ante la idea de que Harry conociera a sus padres. Ahora que todo había acabado, se arrepentía de no haber conocido a la mamá de Severus.

Aterrizó en medio de una calle desierta, y sólo un par de ratas notaron el fuerte ruido que provocó la aparición. Se estremeció bajo una helada llovizna. Esa tarde todavía era temprano, pero el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras y ya había oscurecido. Los adoquines del pavimento estaban ocultos bajo una capa de hojas húmedas, y mientras caminaba ante la hilera de casas en ruinas, iba cuidando de no resbalar. Hacia cualquier lugar que mirara, sólo observaba tablones y ventanas rotas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, notó una débil luz proveniente de un lugar calle abajo.

La última casa de la fila parecía tan destartalada como las de sus vecinos, pero tenía el tejado completo y las ventanas estaban intactas. No sólo había una luz en una de las habitaciones del primer piso, también podía sentir el hormigueo que indicaba que había fuertes protecciones.

Ahora que había encontrado la casa de Snape, no sabía qué hacer. Había prometido no volver a molestarlo y mantendría su palabra. Sólo quería asegurarse que el hombre estaba bien.

Después de largas horas de espera, la luz del piso de arriba se apagó, y poco tiempo después, se iluminó una habitación del frente en la planta baja. Harry pudo ver claramente como Snape levitaba una tetera y una taza y las dejaba en una pequeña mesa frente a un sofá. Un libro flotó de uno de los estantes y se unió al juego de té en la mesa. Snape se acercó a la ventana, y antes que el joven pudiera disfrutar la vista de su rostro, los duros rasgos y la nariz en pico que había aprendido a amar, las cortinas se cerraron.

Harry se alejó caminando lentamente. Snape estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

Se estremeció bajo el frío.

Continuará…

(*)N/T: Di vueltas y vueltas a este párrafo, incluso lo consulté con Undomiel, y ambas coincidimos en que ésta es la traducción correcta, aunque me parece que en cierta forma no tiene sentido en el contexto. Si alguien leyó el texto en inglés y tiene sugerencias al respecto, serán muy bien recibidas^^

(**)Kneazle: El kneazle es originario del Reino unido, aunque ahora se exporta al mundo entero. Es una criatura pequeña parecida al gato, tiene un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las del león. El kneazle es inteligente e independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo; aunque si se encariña con un mago o una bruja, es una excelente mascota. El kneazle tiene una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables; además, sus dueños pueden confiar en que, si alguna vez se pierdes, el kneazle los guiará de vuelva a casa con total seguridad. Tienen hasta un máximo de ocho crías por parto y pueden cruzarse con gatos. Hace falta una licencia para tenerlos (como ocurre con los crups y los fwoopers). Las apariencias de los kneazles es lo bastante anormal para despertar la curiosidad de los muggles (AF).  
Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, es una mezcla entre Kneazle y gato, según J.K. Rowling; Pero no se sabe si Hermione tiene licencia para ello (PA).

Fuente: El

Bueno, como podemos ver, y recordando las palabras del sombrero seleccionador, parece que nuestro profe regresó con la mas 'amargosa' de sus personalidades, poecito mi Harry, que mundo injusto éste juajua.

Holitas

Mi inmenso agradecimiento a todos los que leen la traducción y en especial a:

**Heitt, Lupita Snape, Analuna**

por sus lindos comentarios

Y como me va a ser imposible actualizar de nuevo antes del 25, deseo a todos que pasen una Nochebuena estupenda y un Día de Navidad sin demasiada resaca jiji.

**¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

Besitos

Alisevv


	6. Parte VI

Titulo: The Swing

Autor: Anders Svartalfurinn

Traductor: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**The Swing**

**El Columpio**

**Parte VI**

_Oh, ven y da vueltas a mi caldero_

_y si lo haces bien_

_hervirá con amor fuerte y ardiente_

_que te mantendrá cálido esta noche_

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la Señora Weasley, mientras alcanzaba un pañuelo que le tendía su esposo.

—¿Recuerdas, Arthur?— musitó, sonando su nariz vigorosamente.

—Sí, querida— contestó, tomándola en sus brazos.

Harry pensó en la última vez que había pasado Navidades en la Madriguera. A pesar de todo lo que había cambiado, a pesar de sus pérdidas, los Weasley seguían siendo tan cálidos y acogedores como siempre.

Justo igual que dos años antes, la familia y amigos estaban sentados alrededor del árbol, escuchando, o evitando escuchar, la trasmisión de Celestina Warbeck en Navidad (*). Habiendo aceptado su destino, Fleur estaba hablando con Bill en voz baja. Los brazos de él la rodeaban y una mano descansaba en forma protectora sobre su redondo vientre.

Ron y Hermione habían persuadido a George para jugar una partida de Snap explosivo. Cada vez que una de las cartas saltaba con un fuerte estampido, la Señora Weasley les sonreía, llevándose a los ojos el pañuelo de su esposo. Ocasionalmente, George levantaba la vista del juego, su rostro pálido y más serio que nunca. Harry seguía sus ojos hasta el árbol de Navidad, donde un extraño ángel observaba desde la cima. Ron y él habían pasado toda la mañana encontrando el gnomo perfecto. Después de aturdirlo, lo habían pintado de dorado, introducido en un tutú en miniatura y decorado con unas pequeñas alas. Cuando se lo mostraron a George, una sombra de su antigua sonrisa traviesa había cruzado su cara, y él mismo había colocado en el árbol el _Ángel en Memoria de Fred Weasley_.

Inclinados sobre un tablero de ajedrez, Charlie y Percy discutían estrategias con las agitadas piezas. Los peones se quejaban con voces agudas y amenazaban con una huelga general. Ginny y Dean se sostenían las manos en una esquina en sombras al lado de la chimenea.

Harry estaba alegre de haber venido. Desde que Severus se había ido, había estado congelado. Todo el té, chocolate caliente y sidra caliente que Kreacher le había dado se habían perdido, nada conseguía hacerlo entrar en calor. Estar con la única familia que había conocido, compartir su pena y su dolor, sus desesperados intentos de regresar a la normalidad, colocaba su propio dolor en perspectiva. ¿Qué significaba la pérdida de su imaginario amado en comparación con la pérdida de un amigo, un hermano, un hijo? Era increíble cuanta calidez tenían los Weasley para dar. Eran valientes de una forma que él nunca había conocido, y con el tiempo sanarían. Como lo haría él. Probablemente, nunca sería feliz, pero podía estar contento de formar parte de su círculo de amor.

La mano de la Señora Weasley sobre su brazo lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

—No te preocupes demasiado, Harry, querido— musitó—. Conozco a mi hija. Sólo está tratando de ponerte celoso.

Sólo entonces, Harry notó que Ginny y Dean se estaban besando bajo una rama de muérdago. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ella ya estuvo enamorada de Dean antes— replicó—. Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Merece ser feliz.

Apretando su brazo con más fuerza, la bruja mayor lo observó con una extraña expresión en el rostro, grave e intensa.

—Escúchame, Harry. Soy una mujer vieja y he visto muchas cosas en mi vida— el chico quiso protestar, decirle que no era vieja, pero ella lo detuvo con una sonrisa triste—. Ha habido buenos tiempos— continuó—. Tiempos maravillosos. Y también tiempos tristes y horribles. Si algo he aprendido, es que hay que disfrutar lo que la vida te ofrece. Es importante actuar con responsabilidad, sí, pero por otro lado, nada debe evitar que vivas tu vida a plenitud. No la desperdicies esperando, dudando, permaneciendo rezagado.

Se sentaron en silencio después de eso. Harry observaba a la familia, tomando repentina conciencia que, sin importar lo que fuera su vida, siempre tendría un hogar allí.

—Gracias— musitó—. Gracias por todo.

La Señora Weasley lo abrazó más cerca.

—Mi querido niño— susurró, acariciando su cabello.

—Tengo que irme ahora— dijo, alejándose del abrazo de ella—. Regresaré pronto.

—¿Harry?— llamó la mujer, pero él ya estaba en la puerta.

La nieve crujió bajo sus pies y una melodía infantil lo acompañó hasta el punto de Aparición fuera de las protecciones.

_Oh, mi pobre corazón, ¿dónde se ha ido?_

_Me abandonó por un hechizo…_

ººººººººº

Ni siquiera la nieve recientemente caída era capaz de aligerar la atmósfera de Spinner´s End. Mientras la Madriguera estaba convertida en un deslumbrante mundo de cuentos de hadas, las casas en la calle de Snape lucían como los restos carbonizados del primer intento de cocina de un niño, precipitadamente escondidos bajo una capa demasiado delgada de azúcar glasé.

Las botas de Harry dejaban oscuros hoyos en la nieve, que pronto se llenaban de agua. Con cada paso, su corazón golpeaba más rápido. Alcanzó el encogido paquete en el bolsillo de su abrigo. En primer lugar, había sido un tonto al comprarle un obsequio a Severus, y era aún más tonto al no haberlo dejado bajo el árbol de Navidad de los Weasley. Hurgó en busca de la pequeña tarjeta que decía _Señora Weasley_ y la desapareció. Respirando profundamente, golpeó la puerta de Snape.

Las protecciones chisporrotearon bajo sus nudillos, pero ignoró la amenaza y tocó nuevamente. Esta vez, llamas amarillas se materializaron en la puerta de madera, y Harry, rápidamente, retiró sus chamuscados dedos.

—Ouch.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Snape apareció en el umbral, su varita preparada.

—Potter— rugió—. ¡Estúpido descerebrado!

Luces azules emanaron de la punta de la varita del hombre, y antes que Harry tuviera oportunidad de protegerse, un hechizó lo golpeó con toda su fuerza.

-¿No le pedí que me dejara solo? Su compañía no es deseada. ¿Es eso tan difícil de comprender para _el héroe del mundo mágico_?

Examinando su mano, todavía entumecida por el hechizo del hombre, Harry notó que la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento habían desaparecido. Movió los dedos y estos ya no dolían.

—¿Qué acaba de hacer?

—Lo curé, Potter— replicó, su voz destilando desprecio—. Y ahora, váyase antes que me arrepienta y lo convierta en un felpudo.

—Feliz Navidad— musitó el joven, y se giró para irse. Una voz baja lo paró en seco.

—Harry.

Giró sobre sus talones. El hombre en el umbral lo miraba con ojos oscuros e insondables, una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Severus?— preguntó. El otro asintió. Harry no titubeó. Voló para rodear con sus brazos el fuerte cuello, abrazándolo estrechamente—. ¿Realmente eres tú?

El mayor respondió con un beso. Era exactamente igual a los besos que habían compartido en el mundo de Severus, ardiente y húmedo, un poco torpe, y muy urgente. Cerraron de un portazo. Algo se hizo añicos contra el piso con un pequeño estruendo. Libros por todas partes, chirridos de bisagras de puerta, una escalera. Harry permitió ser arrastrado escaleras arriba, besando cualquier parte de Severus que podía alcanzar, y tratando desesperadamente de abrir los pequeños botones de la túnica del hombre.

—Espera— musitó Severus, y lo presionó contra la pared. Sus duros miembros se frotaron uno contra otro. Los botones repiquetearon en el piso. La mano delgada encontró su camino bajo la camisa de Harry. Otra puerta se abrió y reveló una pequeña habitación con una cama sencilla. Cayeron sobre el colchón, besándose, y acariciándose, y luchando por desnudarse uno al otro.

—Te extrañé tanto— musitaban—. Te extrañé tanto— una y otra vez.

Entonces, Severus estaba desnudo. Por una fracción de segundo, Harry se sorprendió ante el vello en su pecho, sus anchos hombros, y las cicatrices en su cuello. Pero le gustó lo que vio, y se apresuró a explorarlo. La piel del cuello era suave; las cicatrices gemelas, pequeños terrones bajo su ansiosa lengua. Las valoró a conciencia antes de hacer un camino de lentos besos por el ancho pecho. Severus gimió cuando el Gryffindor capturó uno de sus pezones con los dientes, pero luego de un corto rato, pidió:

—Detente.

Harry levantó la mirada, temeroso de haber hecho algo mal. Severus dio vuelta a ambos y atacó al joven con una lluvia de besos.

—Déjame ocuparme de ti— musitó—. He estado aguardando tanto tiempo.

La boca y dedos del mayor estaban por todas partes, besando, probando, lamiendo y mordiendo. Harry se retorcía bajo las hábiles caricias.

—Sí… Severus, sí.

Calida humedad rodeaba la polla de Harry, quien empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, incapaz de permanecer acostado. Gritando el nombre de Severus, empujó en su boca, una y otra vez. El antiguo Profesor lo empujó hacia el colchón, manteniéndolo quieto y tragando su polla hasta la raíz. Harry estaba indefenso ante la avalancha de sensaciones. Se vino en la cálida garganta, con tanta fuerza que casi se desmayó.

Cuando finalmente dejó ir la polla de Harry, Severus se veía positivamente satisfecho.

—Entonces, ¿fue bueno?— preguntó, juguetón.

—Estuviste increíble— contestó—. Debes haber practicado un buen tiempo.

El hombre bajó la vista. De repente, a Harry le recordó al pequeño niño bajo la lluvia, torpe y hosco.

—Me hubiera encantado guardarme para ti— declaró, con una mezcla de ironía y amargura—, pero no me pediste que lo hiciera— su rostro estaba de color rojo remolacha y fijó en Harry una mirada desafiante—. Te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

El muchacho no supo que decir. Acarició sus hombros y espalda con dulzura, pero Severus lo ignoró.

-Aunque es extraño— frunciendo las cejas estudió sus manos y el rostro de Harry—. Hay una laguna en mi memoria. No puedo recordar nada concreto entre el momento en que desperté solo en una habitación extraña y el momento en que te paraste en mi puerta esta noche. Sólo sé que, por un largo tiempo, estuve enojado y lleno de desesperación. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Tú te ves mucho mayor.

—No pienses demasiado— musitó una voz seductora—. Déjame besarte.

Probó el salado, intoxicante sabor de la boca del hombre. Severus rompió el beso.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí y dónde están mis padres?

El Gryffindor suspiró.

—Ellos no nos molestarán. Vamos, relájate.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estás tratando de ocultarme?

—No estoy tratando de ocultar nada. No quería destruir la atmósfera— se encogió de hombros—. Tendré que decirlo más pronto o más tarde, supongo. Está bien, entonces…

—Shhh— Severus colocó un dedo en sus labios—. Dímelo después.

—¿Estás seguro?— chupó el dedo en su boca, girando su lengua alrededor de él.

El mayor asintió.

—Confío en ti.

Liberando el dedo de Severus, Harry observó impresionado como quien fuera el severo y peligroso Profesor de Pociones y Mortífago espía, se estiraba satisfecho como un gatito al sol. El rostro del joven enrojeció, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado.

—Ey, ¿quieres ver tu regalo de Navidad?— preguntó.

Apoyando la cara sobre su mano, Severus sonrió.

—¿Qué me trajiste?

Harry buscó su varita, y luego mandó un Accio al obsequio y lo agrandó.

—Feliz Navidad, Severus.

Acariciando el papel de regalo de colores chillones, tuvo gran cuidado en no dañarlo mientras abría el empaque.

—Wow— exclamó, cuando el envoltorio fue finalmente retirado.

Cuando, en una de sus salidas de compras navideñas al Callejón Diagon había visto esa cobija con todos los colores del arcoiris, exactamente igual a la que estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, la había comprado para Severus sin pensarlo siquiera. Más tarde, luego que la excitación inicial se había ido, pensó en cuan ridículo sería enviársela al hombre. Con poco entusiasmo, había decidido regalársela a la Señora Weasley. Ahora que veía la sonrisa de Severus, se alegraba de no haber dado el obsequio a otra persona.

El Profesor lo atrajo para besarlo.

—Gracias— susurró contra sus labios—. Es hermosa.

Pateando la vieja cobija fuera de la cama, jalaron la nueva sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y se acurrucaron uno contra el otro. La dura polla de Severus encajó entre los muslos desnudos de Harry, quien la acarició lentamente con una mano.

—Es hora que me ocupe de ti— musitó.

—Te gustaría…— Severus hizo una pausa y el chico notó que enrojecía.

—Todo— contestó, decidido—. Haré todo lo que quieras que hagamos.

—Quiero que me folles.

Harry jadeó. La idea de que Severus pudiera preferir de esa manera no había cruzado por su mente.

—¿Estás seguro?— indagó.

**  
**—Absolutamente seguro. Quiero sentirte en mi interior. He estado soñando con eso por un largo tiempo.

—Yo… yo no sé qué hacer.

—Déjame mostrarte.

Siguiendo las detalladas instrucciones de Severus, acarició su entrada y empujó un dedo en su interior. Encontró un pequeño bulto y frotó con movimientos circulares. La polla del Slytherin dio un tirón.

-Usa más lubricante y un segundo dedo.

Harry olfateó el recipiente que Severus tenía en un cajón de la mesita de noche.

—Huele estupendo. ¿La hiciste tú mismo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé— replicó, y una arruga se formó entre sus cejas.

—No importa— el joven se inclinó y lo besó, moviendo su lengua al mismo ritmo que su dedo. La polla de Severus dejó un rastro de pre semen en el estómago de su amante.

Insertando un segundo dedo, Harry hizo movimientos de tijera, distendiéndolo. Sonoros gemidos le indicaron que estaba haciéndolo bien. Su propia polla estaba dolorosamente dura ahora, y empezaba a temer que podría correrse antes de poder satisfacer a su amado.

—Ahora— pidió Severus—. Lubrícate y fóllame.

Pensando en Griphook y Grawp, desnudos en la cama con Umbridge, tuvo éxito en lograr aplicar lubricante sobre su pene sin correrse. Se alineó con la entrada de Severus y empujó con un rápido movimiento.

La sensación de Severus rodeándolo, caliente y apretado, fue increíble, y deseo seguir así eternamente. Levantando la vista hacia su amado, su corazón dio tumbos. Nunca había visto su rostro tan pleno de emoción, abierto y vulnerable.

—Oh— musitó, y entonces su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su propia voluntad.

Naturalmente, no duraron mucho. Severus se vino primero, con el nombre de Harry en los labios, y éste le siguió inmediatamente, incapaz de contenerse más tiempo. El mago mayor lo sostuvo en sus brazos, y cuando Harry finalmente se derrumbó sobre él, besó sus mejillas, ojos y labios.

—Gracias— susurró una suave voz al oído de Harry, quien abrió los ojos.

Debía haber dormido por algún tiempo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y Severus estaba presionado contra su espalda, cálido y confortable. Feliz y más satisfecho de lo que hubiera estado jamás, cerró nuevamente los ojos y se acurrucó profundamente en el abrazo de su amor.

ººººººººº

—Sus habilidades sexuales ganan por mucho a sus destrezas en Pociones, Potter. Claro, no me sorprende, dada su pésima actuación en mis clases.

Se estremeció bajo la maliciosa mirada de Snape. Estaba congelado. La cobija se había deslizado de su cuerpo desnudo y estaba descansando a los pies del hombre, sus brillantes colores haciendo un duro contraste con la túnica negra de su antiguo profesor, prístina y completamente abotonada. Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo el otro había estado ahí parado y no le importaba. Alargó la mano para tomar la cobija.

-El comportamiento mojigato no le sienta bien. No parecía tan tímido anoche— comentó Snape, pisando rápidamente la cobija.

—Ey— jaló con más fuerza—. No es timidez, estoy jodidamente congelado.

—Ese lenguaje, Señor Potter— dejando ir la manta, observó como el muchacho caía sobre la cama y golpeaba su cabeza contra la cabecera.

—Deje de mirarme así— pidió Harry.

—Considerando toda la situación, ¿no cree que merezco algunas respuestas?

—¿Cuáles son sus preguntas?

Snape transformó una de las botas de Harry en una silla y se sentó, sin apartar la vista del Gryffindor ni por un momento.

—¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Por qué penetró en mi mente y alteró mis recuerdos?

—¿_Por qué?_ Por Merlín, ¿acaso no es obvio? Quise traerlo de regreso a la vida.

—¿Por qué le preocupaba eso?

—Salvó mi vida incontables veces. Y al final, murió por mí.

Snape bufó.

—Difícilmente.

—Era el mejor amigo de mi madre. La amaba.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con usted?— preguntó en voz baja, apartando la mirada.

—Quería que fuéramos amigos también. Esperaba que pudiera hablarme más de ella.

—Ya veo.

—No he pensado en ella hace un buen tiempo— explicó Harry. Su mano planeó en el aire hasta la rodilla de Snape. Al momento de tocar la suave tela de la túnica del hombre, éste se levantó de un salto, volcando la silla.

—No le di permiso de tontear con mis recuerdos.

—No lo hice. Los cuidé bien.

—¿Ah, si?— fue hacia la mesita de noche y tomó algo del cajón—. ¿Entonces por qué, cuando miro esto…— mostró su mano con la palma abierta—… no sé si usted me lo dio o lo recogí luego que Lily se fuera del parque infantil?

Harry tragó. En la palma del hombre estaba una flor, preservada y todavía hermosa, una flor que conocía muy bien y nunca antes había visto en el mundo real.

—¿La conservó?— preguntó, maravillado, tocando con suavidad la mano de Snape.

—Por supuesto que la conservé. Hubiera guardado bosta de vaca si usted me la hubiera regalado.

—Severus.

—Váyase— retiró su mano y colocó la flor de nuevo en el cajón—. Vístase y váyase, Potter. No quiero verle de nuevo.

ººººººººº

**  
**En el vecindario de Spinner´s End, todas las calles se veían iguales. Harry caminó sin ver, un hombre ciego en un laberinto de desolación. Despertó de su estupor cuando una bola de nieve golpeó su cabeza. Tan lejos como alcanzaba a distinguir, pudo observar que la nieve permanecía intacta, sus propias pisadas eran las únicas señales de vida. Escuchó una risa burlona a la distancia, y vio la chimenea de la fábrica abandonada, que surgía sobre la zona como el dedo medio de un gigante señalándole que se fuera a la mierda.

Lentamente, las calles cambiaron. Las ventanas ya no estaban rotas o cubiertas con tablas, sino decoradas con luces y adornos. Las casas, alejadas de la acera, dejaban un espacio frontal para jardines y árboles bordeando la carretera. Renos de plástico acechaban tras los arbustos, y Santas y hombres de nieve lo saludaban al pasar, con sonrisas festivas.

Se alejó con horror de un ambiente tan llamativo. Incluso la nieve, brillando bajo la luz de los primeros rayos del sol matutino, parecía falsa. Dio vuelta a otra esquina y se detuvo para observar alrededor. Algunos de los edificios le resultaban extrañamente familiares. Recordaba a Severus parado por horas delante de la pequeña panadería, contándole sobre la fantástica comida de Hogwarts.

Justo cruzando la calle estaba la parada de autobús en la que habían encontrado refugio de la tormenta. Había cambiado de forma y color, pero reconoció el viejo edificio de ladrillo a su izquierda. Aceleró el paso. Una florería, que estaba seguro no existía allí antes, pero sí la casa blanca con el tejado plano, y allí estaba, una pequeña puerta de metal. Jadeó. Había encontrado el parque infantil de los recuerdos de Snape.

La verja dio un pequeño chirrido de sorpresa y Harry la atravesó resueltamente. Cubierto de nieve, el lugar era diferente y familiar a la vez. El castaño, más enorme que nunca, extendía sus ramas sin hojas hacia el lugar donde tenía que estar el cajón de arena, y los bancos y arbustos le semejaban montañas en miniatura.

La hilera de columpios no había cambiado. Una oscura figura en el columpio del centro se movía lentamente, adelante y atrás, los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo.

—¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo, Potter?— preguntó Snape.

Harry miró con la boca abierta de asombro al hombre frente a él, cuyo abrigo negro y pantalones muggles no ayudaban a que se ubicara en el escenario.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?— preguntó finalmente.

**  
**—He estado esperándole.

—¿Recuerda todo?— indagó Harry.

—La mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry se sentó en el columpio al lado del de Snape.

—Escúcheme, lo siento. No quise…

—Ahórreme sus inútiles disculpas. Lo hecho, hecho está. Tenemos que vivir con eso, y yo intento vivir bien— empezó a columpiarse en serio, empujando sus largas piernas hacia delante para ganar altura.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes?— preguntó Harry.

—San Mungo me ofreció un puesto desarrollando pociones. El salario es alto, y tendré suficiente tiempo para mis propios experimentos— su mano rozó el cabello del joven—. ¿Qué quiere hacer de su vida, Potter?

—Todavía no lo he planificado.

—Claro que no— esta vez, Snape lo golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza. Harry observó su cara cuando el columpio retornó; el hombre no se veía enojado en absoluto.

—Ey. Voy a presentar mis EXTASIs en Junio. Ya tendré después suficiente tiempo para decidir— se impulsó con el pie y ambos se columpiaron lado a lado.

**  
**—Muy bien, Potter. Es su vida.

—Podrías llamarme Harry.

—¿Y supongo que tú quieres llamarme Severus?

—Sí, Severus.

—Como gustes, Harry.

Arriba y abajo, se columpiaron; arriba y abajo, más y más alto. La nieve brillaba en el terreno, brillaba en los tejados. La vieja chimenea se desdibujaba en el resplandeciente sol. Harry alargó el brazo y su mano tocó la de Severus.

Terreno, tejados, chimenea… El mundo se disolvió en luz.

—Bajemos hasta el río— propuso Severus.

Harry sonrió.

—Vamos.

Tomados de la mano, ambos saltaron del columpio. Y fue un poco como si volaran.

**FIN**

*Celestina Warbeck: Cantante muy popular en el mundo mágico, la favorita de Molly Weasley

Aquí el final de la historia, que espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Mi inmenso agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron la traducción, y especialmente a:

**Lupita Snape, Olimka, H**** BSnape, Laudica, Lady Asuky**

Por los ánimos que me dieron con sus lindas palabras, y que estoy segurísima alegrarán un montón a la autora.

Laudica: Me alegra que puydieras leer todo y te haya gustado. Ahorita actualizo el final. Que el año que ya empieza, traiga a tu vida y la de los tuyos todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo. Besitos mil.

Sé que esta vez me retrasé, pero ya saben, las fiestas. Además, dediqué un tiempecillo a hacer una historia navideña para el reto de la Mazmorra del Snarry. Si la quieren leer, cosa que me haría muy feliz, se llama El olvido me une a ti, y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Sólo me resta desearles toda la felicidad del mundo en este año que comienzan, y que toda la paz y la dicha de la tierra los inunde en el nuevo año

Besitos

Alisevv


End file.
